


🌸 [A Secret I Cannot Tell] 🌸

by Happywriter_123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Teamwork, Titans, Trust, Underground Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happywriter_123/pseuds/Happywriter_123
Summary: [Levi x Reader]As the world crumbled before your eyes, you had nothing left, nothing to fight for. But when a hand reached out to you, everything changed. He whispered 'fight'...And so you did.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 67





	1. 「Author's note」

[Warning: This story may contain swearing. Reader discretion is advised. I do not claim any of the characters or the Attack on Titan franchise. The story will follow some of the manga's plot. Other than the anime and manga elements, the story is originally mine. Please do not copy and post it elsewhere, but feel free to share it with friends and family. Thank you and enjoy the story.]


	2. 「Prologue」

"Mom, where are you going?"

A woman stopped on her way out of her house and looked back at her daughter. Her beautiful (eye color) eyes holded sorrow.

"We are out of food darling, I'm going to the store and buy something for us to eat. Can you wait for me here?"

You swiftly shuted the book that you were currently reading. Your fingers ran across the title: _Titans Strategic Reasoning._ This was the last thing your dad gave you before he suddenly disappeared. You were only five at that time. Although you were now only thirteen, you strived to be well educated. Who knows, maybe one day you can prove to be of use, getting you and your mother out of this hell hole known as the Underground.

You glanced at your mother, making quick observations. Her worn hands were slightly shaking from all the hours she spent tailoring a skirt of a noble woman. Her clearly exhausted (eye color) eyes were shadowed with dark spots. But above all, you noticed her tired smile. Your mother was always so kind and strong. You wished that your father could see how hard she was working for the two of you. She would always smile at her, hiding the sadness and fears away from you. If you weren't so perceptive, you would have truly believed that there was nothing wrong.

You sighed, running your fingers through your (hair color) locks.

"No mom, please stay here and rest. I can buy the food for us."

Your mother's smile faltered, her eyes looking at your emotionless ones sternly.

"(Name), there is no way I'm letting my only daughter running around the streets with thousands of thugs hanging around. It's too dangerous, you should know that. You can get kidnapped... or worse…"

"No mom, I promise I will be home as soon as I can. I'll jog the whole way. You should really start worrying about yourself more. I'm capable of handling myself."

With that, you dragged your mother back to the table. You let out a small, genuine smile as you said your last part with a burst of confidence. Your mother was surprised but quickly gathered her thoughts and giggled.

"(Name)... you have grown a lot. Always sacrificing to help others. Alright, I'll have faith in you. You are a strong girl now. Here is the money and please, come home safely. I'll be waiting."

You nodded and carefully grabbed the two silver coins from the table. You then speed through the front door, only stopping briefly to say goodbye to your mother before disappearing into the darkness.

_Don't worry mom, I'll be back very soon._

~ ~ ~

"Bread! Fresh bread for sale!"

You casually ran through the streets and tried to make your way to the senile man selling bread. You passed by the lame, who could only claw at your feet begging for food or money. You read in a book that they all had a Vitamin D deficiency. People of the underground did not have the opportunity to see the sky, let alone feel the warmth of the sun.

You approached the old man and placed the two silver coins in his wrinkled hand. In return, he gave you two warm loaves of bread. You slightly bowed to him, showing your respect and gratitude before making your way back home. However, something caught your eyes.

She was the youngest you saw yet. She can't be older than the age of five. Her long, matter black hair slightly covered her child-like features. Her eyes were slightly dueled and her legs were bandaged up, but it was clear she would never be able to walk again. She seemed to be the epiphany of death itself. People passed her by, occasionally giving her looks of disgust.

Because of the titans, people forget that there are cruel humans too. Humans who abandon their very children on the streets.

You slowly approached the child and looked into her dull eyes.

"Here." you reached out one of the loaves of bread. "Share it with other children."

Whispers from the people passing invaded your ears.

"An act of kindness? Pathetic! Street rats don't even deserve it. What is she thinking?"

"That street girl is going to die anyway, why even care to bother?"

"What a waste of perfectly fresh bread."

This caught the attention of a certain raven-haired male hiding in the shadows.

The young child slowly turned her head to face you. Her eyes were still sullen, knowing fully well of how society viewed her.

"Umm...miss... are you su-sure? I don't think I de-deserve such kindness..."

"Yes, I am certain. Please take the bread. You need it more than I do. I insist."

She slowly reached out her hand to grasp the bread. Her features were instantly filled with joy and gratitude. Her eyes lit up like diamonds and she gave you a warm smile.

"Th-thank you, miss... you are so nice. I'll make sure to share it!"

You nodded and stood up, grasping the other loaf of bread tightly. The small girl saw your grip and did the same. A soft smile graced your lips.

"Don't let any bad guys take it. The underground can be a scary place, but if you fight, you will survive."

The child nodded gingery. You gave her one last smile before turning around and continued your jog home.

The male in the shadows only tch:ed with his tongue before turning around and continued his business.

~ ~ ~

By the time you arrived at your doorstep, it was already evening. Your knuckles were white due to your death grip on the bread. You reached into your pocket, grabbing the spare house key. Facing the door, you were prepared to unlock it.

However, the door was already slightly ajar.

_Maybe mother went out for a walk? It's rather late though, and I doubt she would forget to lock the door._

You shrugged it off and walked in. Almost instantly, a rancid smell overwhelmed your senses. You slightly gagged as you brought your hand up to cover your nose.

 _Something was definitely not right.._.

You dropped the loaf of bread and ran towards the hallway, not caring if your shoes were leaving dirt marks on the floor.

"Mother..."

When you passed the final doorway, your feet instantly skidded to a stop. Your mouth slightly opened as your eyes widened. Your whole body violently shook.

There on the floor of the living room was your dear mother. Her body was mangled to the point of no recognition. A knife was plunged right into her abdomen. She was missing a limb, or two. You couldn't tell because of the amount of blood that covered her once warm body. Her eyes were wide open in fear. Her mouth was agape, as if she was screaming until her last breath. She was tortured until the end. Nothing moved. Everything was silent.

Your knees gave out underneath you as you kneeled down slowly. The scene, the smell, the silence. The palette was painted with red, so much red.

_This can't be happening. I would have seen it coming. If I wake up now, she would be sitting right next to me, laughing and working on that overly extravagant shirt._

_Please, wake up..._

Your nails dug into the soft skin of your hand, drawing blood.

_Wake up... I'm begging you..._

You were pulled away from your thoughts when you heard noises behind you. Your hair casted a shadow over your eyes.

"Well well, look at what we have here." a gruff voice slurred. "The lady never said she had a daughter. A little younger, just the way I like 'em."

_This can't be real… right?_

Your breath got caught in your throat.

_But mother... mother was just smiling this morning... right?_

"Shut up," said another deep voice. "Let's just kill her and take everything she has. Her mother was hard enough to kill. Let's not give this one time to fight."

_She said she would be waiting for me... right?_

"Aw man! Come on, she is just a child! Not to mention, she is quite the looker! Can't we have a little fun with her?" the first voice complained.

_Tell me, where is she...?_

"She is quite charming." the second voice muttered. "She has yet to move from her spot. She must be so weak. Weaker than her mother. She might be easy to put down. I guess we can enjoy ourselves a little..."

_no_

You heard them shuffle behind you.

_No_

You smelled the alcohol emitting from their foul breath.

_NO_

"You call this fun...?" your voice poured out like venom into their veins. Never had they heard a voice so cold and emotionless from a helpless little girl like you.

"If you call this fun, I will show you what real fun is..." you whispered.

You grabbed the knife protruding from your mother's abdomen. Your movements were fluent and graceful, but filled with the intent to kill. You turned around, eyes glinting with hatred. In front of you were two burly men, obviously surprised by your sudden movement. Without thinking, you stood up.

And charged at them.

~ ~ ~

Levi was flying around with his manoeuvre gear, trying to find his next victim. He was starving. He was so busy cleaning his new base that he practically forgot to feed himself the whole day. His eyes darted around as he flew over the city. Finally, he spotted a small house.

"Tch. Idiots."

The door was wide open. It was basically begging for him to break in and steal all of their money and food. It has been a while since he last had such good luck. No one in the underground was stupid enough to leave their door wide open. Well, except these people apparently.

_Let's just hope this house isn't a shitty pigsty._

Levi landed gracefully onto the patio of the house. The only sound he heard was the soft patter of his boots hitting the concrete. He readied his weapon and walked through the door.

_It seems like nobody is home._

Levi was almost immediately taken aback by a horrid smell. He instinctively raised his arm to his nose in an attempt to block the putrid scent. His eyes scrunched up, thinking about the mess that would emit such a smell. Just thinking about it sent chills down his spine. He almost backed out of the house, if it wasn't for his rumbling stomach.

Levi walked into the front foray and spotted a loaf of bread on the floor. He picked it up.

_It's cold, but not mouldy. It wasn't dropped on the floor too long ago. Isn't this the same kind of bread that the girl from this morning gave to that street brat? Could this be...?_

He tossed the thought aside. He was hungry, but not hungry to the point where he would willingly eat food from the floor. Levi continued his walk in search of the kitchen. The further he went into the house, the more engrossing the scent became. It took his all to maintain his emotionless face and not gag.

He walked down the hallway in disgust. Someone obviously did not take off their dirty shoes before entering the house.

Levi finally arrived at what seemed like the doorway to the living room. He approached it, but quickly stopped in his tracks. His usual stoic demeanour disappeared as his eyes slightly widened. His hand dropped to his side in shock. His frown deepened as he took in the scene before him. The gore of the scene would make any man turn away and vomit. Levi however, suppressed any uncomfortable urge.

There, at his feet, were two muscular men... dead. Their scarlet colored blood had stained his once clean shoes. They were sliced very precisely by what seemed like a small knife. Each slash on their body marked a major blood vessel, causing their wounds to bleed profusely. Their eyes were wide open, as if caught in surprise without any time to react. Whoever did this, he knew, must be very skilled.

Lying behind them was another dead body. A body of a woman. Her eyes were closed peacefully, as if someone closed them to make the soul and spirit rest in peace. She was blooded as well, but the blood had already dried. The cuts and bruises on her body were definitely not done by the same person. They were sloppily applied to random places on her body.

Before he could inspect further, something whizzed by him. He barely dodged the attack, the knife slicing through a small amount of his hair. He jumped back and gritted his teeth. He gazed at the attacker, and quickly recognized that it was the young girl from earlier. Her hair casted a shadow over her face as he looked at her. Never had he seen a girl with inhumane speed.

She was scrawny, exhaustion written across her soft features. She looked about four years younger than he was. Her eyes slowly met his. With (eye color) eyes who stared deeply into his steel eyes, refusing to back down.

Levi raised his pocket knife, ready for her next attack. But it never came.

Something shiny glinted down her face. Before he knew it, more droplets appeared. It was then he realized that she was crying. She collapsed onto her knees, dropping her knife in the process.

"No.....n-no more please," she muttered. "I... I have nothing... left."

Levi held his defensive stance for a few more seconds, expecting some sort of trap. But the girl only continued to silently cry. No longer feeling threatened, Levi sighed and softened his expression. He lowered his knife and watched the girl desperately trying to control herself. She reminded him of his past self, struggling to get by after his mother's death and his uncle's abandonment. He too was left alone to rot. No one had a care in this world.

Without thinking, he slowly approached her.

"No..." she whispered. "Don't...... don't come any closer!"

Ignoring her pleas, Levi continued his pursuit. The girl tensed up, preparing for the worst. She raised her arms in an attempt to block whatever was coming towards her and closed her eyes, but the pain never came. After a few moments, she hesitantly opened her eyes. Instead of finding a weapon to her face, she was offered Levi's outstretched hand.

"Fight." he whispered.

Levi had no idea why he was offering his hand to this girl. He was confused himself. Why was he whispering her words of encouragement?

The girl slowly looked from his outreached hand to his face.

Levi noticed the girl's sparkling (eye color) eyes.

~ ~ ~

(Name) studied the man in front of her. She gazed at his rugged hand to his face. His eyes were a piercing steel color. He had an emotionless expression as he stared back at you. His eyes never left yours.

Your hand moved on its own as it reached out to grasp the hand.

The hand of your saviour.

**~ Happywriter** ✼

[Last edited: 2021.01.02]


	3. 「The Beginnings」

**[Four years later]**

"Levi, to your left!"

Levi glanced to his left and saw a military policeman charging straight at him.

He spun with his maneuver gear and swiftly jumped over the man. However, the opponent saw through his actions and flew up. Levi knitted his eyebrows together.

"Shit."

Before Levi could prepare a defensive stance, a blur of (hair color) went by. In a second, the policeman was on the ground, struggling to get up.

Levi sighed, annoyed.

"Oi (Name)," Levi half yelled. "Next time, warn me well _ahead_ of time." You glanced at Levi and smirked.

"And your welcome."

Levi frowned as he continued flying in his maneuver gear. He was very grateful, though he never really admits it. You both have saved each other countless times. The two of you have the ability to attack in sync without communicating with words. You and Levi were undeniably partners in crime.

You silently plopped down on top of your current base. Isabel and Farlan were still sleeping inside. They became a part of Levi's team not long after you joined. Ever since then, the four of you grew very close. They were always there for you, when no one else was. Of course, you will always be there for them. That's what you had promised yourself all the time. You still remember all the vivid details of the day you met them.

~ ~ ~

**[Flashback from three years ago]**

You and Levi were walking around the underground city, minding your own business. You were given a task from an anonymous man. The task was simple: to retrieve the money a rival gang stole from the employer. However, this wasn't a regular group of thugs. This gang was one of the biggest and dangerous group of thugs in the underground. You have met them before, and let's just say they were not so fond of your visit.

After walking for what feels like hours, you arrived at the rival gang's turf.

Levi walked into the alley first, you following soon after. Before even making it halfway through the alley, a big, muscular man blocked your pathway.

"Oi brats... wait, I recognized you two. You are Levi and (name) aren't ya? The two thugs who stole some of our supplies some week ago? The hell are you doing here again. Trying to steal some more or just here to get beaten up?"

You and Levi stared at the man in front of you. Looking behind him came two more members from the gang. They all licked their lips greedily as they stared at the two of you like hungry pigs.

"You guys want us to kill you before or after you hand us the money? It's not everyone who gets the chance to choose how they wanna die."

The leader smacked his lips as he looked at you.

"We should probably keep the girl. Bet she will make a good toy for us before selling her to some old geezer in the capital. We could sell her for a fine price."

The other men greedily nodded their heads in agreement.

You sensed Levi's body tensed up a little, but it was not visible from the outside. A thickmark formed on your head as you grounded your teeth in disgust.

_Ugh... What a good thing to start a day. How annoying._

Levi glanced at the men and the dirty surroundings.

"The way you talk and clean is fucking disgusting."

With that, the leader impatiently threw a punch at Levi. The other two gang members charged at you, obviously underestimating you.

"What was that you little shit?" shouted the gang leader. "The hell are you talking about... did ya forget ya live in the damn dumps?"

Levi easily dodged the man's fist. In the while, the two other gang members approached you.

_Ignorant rats._

Right when one of them was about to grab your arm, you swung your foot. It instantly made contact with his cheekbone. Your roundhouse kick was so powerful that the man slammed into the wall of the alley way, knocking some empty wooden boxes. Blood marked the place his head made contact with the wall. The other man stopped in his tracks, mouth agape in shock.

"What? Haven't fat pigs like you seen a girl fight before?"

On the other side of the alley, Levi was confronting the bluntly leader of the gang. The leader continuously threw punches at him. Levi kept dodging them, still looking at the man with a bored expression. The leader grew more impatient and pulled out his pocket knife.

"Your shitty face is fucking annoying, shorty!"

This pissed Levi off. He clicked his tongue as he too pulled out his pocket knife. The leader once again lunged at Levi. Instead of dodging the attack, he swiftly crouched down and kicked the man's legs. With a yelp, the gang leader fell onto his back. Levi stood up and stabbed the man's arm. The leader howled in pain as he placed a foot on his face. He looked at the man below him, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Tch, pathetic swine. Who's closer to the ground now?"

With that, Levi kicked the gang leader's face, instantly knocking him out.

Levi dusted himself before turning around to make sure you were alright. He was not surprised to see you holding your ground.

The second man fighting you eventually recovered from his initial shock. He let out a battle cry as he threw a punch, aiming for your right side. You hastily jumped to your left, giving him no time to react as you returned the man's gesture by giving him an uppercut. The man stumbled backwards from the pain. Blood was pouring out of his nose. Letting your arms fall to your side, you slowly approached the man. Seeing you approaching, the man clumsily fell onto his back. You smirked.

"Still think I would be a fun toy to play around with? I would love to play with you guys. This game is kinda fun, don’t you think?” You gave him a sweet smile. "Or do you rather think you can sell me to some pervert in the capital?"

The man on the ground hastily shook his head no. Before he could react, you pulled him by the hair and kneed him in the face, your (hair color) hair casted a shadow over your face.

"Hmm? Pardon me, I didn't hear what you said. Could you please repeat that again?"

But the man was already unconscious. You signed as you dropped the head back onto the ground.

You turned around to see Levi staring at you. "Not bad," he admitted.

Your cheeks grew warm from the unexpected praise. He doesn't compliment you often.

"Thanks..."

After the little confrontation, you and Levi searched the bodies of the unconscious men. After searching the last of the three gang members, Levi cursed under his breath. You sighed.

"No money on him either? Damn it, what a waste of energy."

The two of you were about to give up and search for more gang members when you heard a male voice from above.

"Hey! Over here! On top of the balcony! I know what you are looking for!"

Levi and you looked up, surprised at his sudden presence.

"Grab hold!"

The man dropped a rope down the side of the building. You gave Levi an uncertain look. You didn't trust this stranger. Was he watching from above the whole time? More importantly, why did he choose to help you two out now?

With a blank face, Levi grabbed the rope and started to scale the wall.

_I guess he is eager to finish this job, even if it means falling for this obvious trap._

You sighed and began to scale the wall as well. When you both reached the top, the strange man turned around, enthusiastically. His dark blond hair swayed in the wind as his light gray eyes sparkled brightly.

"Yo, you two must be Levi and (Name) right?"

You and Levi nodded. The man's smile grew even wider.

"My name is Farlan. I saw you guys down there. I heard you guys were strong, but I didn't expect you to be _that_ strong. Actually, I was the anonymous employer who sent you the task. The money you were looking for doesn't exist. I just wanna test your strength, ya know? Just like how the guy behind you will be doing right now."

You and Levi glanced behind to see a very muscular man approaching. He was more burly than the gang leader Levi fought with. You turned back at Farlan and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me...?"

"Tch, what a waste of our fucking time." Levi grunted, irritation evident in his voice.

Levi ran towards the man and angrily kicked him in the gut. The man stumbled backwards a few times, but quickly regained his balance. He countered by throwing a punch towards Levi. Because of the narrow space you four were in, Levi didn’t have much time and space to dodge the incoming attack. Instead, you swiftly changed your position with him and took the blow. You flew backwards and so happened to land on Farlan.

“What the-”, but Farlan couldn’t finish the sentence before you grabbed onto his collar and slightly lifted him up from the ground.

“You are in our way.” you said bluntly as you threw him down from the balcony.

You hastily ran towards the man and kicked his legs from under him. This caused him to lose his balance, landing on the floor with a groan. Before the man had any chance to react, Levi delivered the finishing blow by elbowing him on the stomach. The man sputtered and fell unconscious. Levi took out his handkerchief and turned to you.

“Are you a fucking dumb? Throwing yourself in front of an incoming attack like that? Only a dumbass would do that.” He said angrily as he gently wiped the small cut on your cheek.

“You know, your words and action doesn’t match each other right now.” you smiled, suppressing the laugh.

“Tch, and where the fuck did that other brat go?” Levi looked around and spotted Farlan on the ground. He was struggling to stand up, looking around confused.

Levi turned back to you again with a brow raised, only to receive a shrug from you.

You two slowly made your way back down, standing before him, indignation written all over your faces.

"H-he was one of my best men... and you two beat him so easily..." Farlan stuttered.

The two of you turned around and began walking away, not wanting to waste another second with this guy.

"W-wait! Aa, shit. Levi, (Name)! I want you to join my group!"

"Tch, your joke isn't funny. Do you really think we would join a shady-ass guy like you." Levi called from behind his shoulder.

"Ahh no? Then let me join you guys! Please!? I was just kidding!”

Levi and you ignored his pleas and continued to walk towards your base. Farlan followed the both of you all the way to the doorstep of the house. Growing irritated, Levi finally agreed to allow Farlan to join, under the condition that he must clean the base every day for a minimum of three hours. You sweatdropped and smiled at the thought of Farlan being a maid. Farlan, who couldn't be more overjoyed, agreed almost instantly.

~ ~ ~

A few months after Farlan joined the team, Isabel was found leaning against the door to your base. You were the first to notice the sudden presence on the patio. Levi took the initiative and stood in front of the entrance, pocket knife in hand. You looked at Levi and gave him a simple nod. In a split second, you opened the door, causing the young startled girl to yelp. She tumbled into the house. Levi looked at her in disbelief.

"Eh? It's just a kid." Farlan observed.

"Not. A. Kid." the girl snared back at him.

You, Levi and Farlan all turned to the girl in mild surprise.

"I'm...not a kid!"

Her green eyes held such ferocity and determination.

"Is that so? Then I won't feel bad for kicking you out then. I'll let the fact that you dirtied the floor slide. Get out now." Levi demanded.

The girl looked at Levi fiercely as she tried to stand up. She got on all fours revealing a small bird she was keeping hidden. Your eyes widened at the sight of the wounded animal. You rarely find birds in the underground. The girl began to wobble as she lost her balance. She crashed onto the side of the door.

"Wait Levi." you interjected. "We can't just do that."

"Why not?" He argued back.

"Because-"

You were interrupted by the sounds of running footsteps. You, Levi and Farlan peered outside the door.

"Over here!" one of the men shouted. Levi looked at the girl, beyond annoyed.

"Tch, brat. You were being chased?"

"What should we do?" asked Farlan.

The three men gathered in front of the house. You glanced at Levi, wanting some sort of answer from him, but his eyes never met yours.

"Shit, that girl bit me pretty hard." snarled the heavier looking man.

"When we catch her, we should bring her to the Military Police." said another.

"Are you kidding?" replied the first man. "When we catch her, I will be the first to have fun with her."

You were cringing with disgust. Why does it always have to be that famous line? Can’t they find something else to say? Finally noticing that they had an audience, the three men turned around to address you, Levi and Farlan.

"Hey!" yelled the heavy looking man. "There's a dirty little kid over here, right?"

"Those are the only kinds around." replied Farlan.

Growing annoyed, the man climbed the stairs to the entrance of the house.

"You guys are thugs in the area?"

"Who knows, maybe we are. The underground is full of mysteries." You said, looking down on the man with a shrug.

The man noticed you and lust instantly filled his eyes. He began to look up and down your figure.

_Why does this always happen to me..._

Levi, who noticed the man looking up and down on your figure, instantly walked up and stood in front of you protectively. The man looked at Levi, who had a deadly glint in his eyes, and Farlan, who was equally as pissed. The man then shifted his gaze to the entrance of the house, where the girl sat. Her red hair was casting a shadow over her eyes. He snapped out of his trance.

"Hey! I found her!" the man called out. His two friends began to make their way to the front door. "You'll be sorry if you cover for her. After all, she did try to get past the eleventh stairway without paying."

You, Levi and Farlan slightly widened your eyes. The three of you continued to defy their demand, not giving into their threats.

"I don't care anymore. Move away from her." snarled the heavy man. "You will all be punished, starting with this lovely lady right here."

You clenched your hands into fists as you looked into the man with dead eyes. He approached you and Levi, his hand reaching out to grab you indecently. Before he had the chance to touch you, Levi intercepted. He swiftly attacked, making a deep cut on the man's wrist. The man yelled in surprise and pain as he held his bleeding hand.

"Don't fucking touch her with your filthy hands." Levi growled, eyes wide. "You might get her dirty."

Levi continued to mercilessly kick and punch the man. You watched him, getting beaten up by Levi. You felt that he deserved what he got. Farlan grinned, happy that he was on the same side as Levi.

Finally, the heavy man gave away and tumbled down the stairs. The two other men stared at the three you in horror. Levi ignored their shocked expression and began to clean his knife with a handkerchief.

"Oh my," Farlan smirked. "We prioritize hygiene here. Please wash your hands and try again."

The two men looked at him, shaking their heads. Helping the almost unconscious man up, they all pathetically stumbled away. "These guys are dangerous, let's get the hell out of here!"

The three of you looked at the frightened men with satisfaction.

Suddenly remembering the current situation, you turned around and was met with shining green eyes. Her eyes were filled with so much admiration.

"How long are you going to hold it to your stomach?" Levi said, not bothering to look up from his knife. "It will die, you know."

The girl looked at him in astonishment.

"But... I thought that it would keep it warm. It must have gotten lost in the ducts. I thought I would bring it back up to the surface."

Farlan looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't tell me that’s the reason why you broke the law, to bring that bird up there!?"

You and Levi continued to silently observe the girl. You greatly admired her courage. She seemed so innocent, you felt the need to protect her pure soul from the putrid underground. Slowly and carefully you approached her. The girl peered at you with awe. You offered your hand to her and gave a small smile.

"I'll help you. I'll help you get the bird back up to the surface."

The girl's eyes dramatically started to water as she took your hand. She suddenly gave you a big hug, which shocked you. You waited a few moments before returning the gesture. You patted on her head, making her hug you even harder.

"T-thank you miss... ahh..." she stuttered.

"(Name), but you don't have to call me miss." you smiled at her.

"Then... (Name)-aneki!" she cried, full of joy.

As she sobbed into your shirt, you turned around to look at your other companions. Farlan only shrugged as Levi raised an eyebrow, but gave you a soft nod. When the girl was done, she released herself from the embrace. She noticed the two other men.

"The man with the dark blond hair is Farlan..." you started. "And the angry looking man over there is Levi."

Levi glanced at you, giving you a _'If you say that again, I will make you clean the whole house with a toothbrush look.'_

You just looked back and smiled at him.

"So Farlan... and Levi-aniki!" the girl exclaimed.

"...Aniki?" Levi questioned.

“What about me?” asked Farlan disappointed. “I’m older than you, you know”

"I'm Isabel!" the young girl asserted, ignoring his question making him sob dramatically. "Let me be one of you! I wanna be cool, just like you three!"

You smiled, looking at Farlan. He gave you a questioned look. You then turned around to look at Levi, waiting for an answer.

"What do you think?" you asked.

Levi sighed deeply, standing up from his position. He motioned you to follow him. You hastily made your way to the front door behind him. Before the two of you left, Levi turned his head and spoke.

"If you want to stay here, learn how to clean. If you need any help, go and ask (Name). She will do the babysitting."

Isabel looked at you and Farlan. With a nod from the two of you, she started to jump up and down with happiness. You and Levi turned to leave. Isabel stared at your retreating figures with big sparking green eyes.

"Thank you Farlan, (Name)-aneki and Levi-aniki!!!"

You smiled to yourself.

_Guess Levi had a soft spot for children after all._

Levi led you through the underground. Before you could ask him where he was taking you, he spoke.

"I'm surprised."

"Hm?" you turned to face him.

Levi avoided eye contact, staring straight ahead. "For someone who's been through a lot, you still reach out a helping hand to others."

"You noticed this now?" you teased him.

Levi glanced at you indifferently. He knew you had a soft point for the younger ones. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from you. On the outside, you seemed cold and serious. But on the inside, he knew you had the kindest of hearts.

The two of you walked around the underground in a comfortable silence.

~ ~ ~

Not long after that, Levi began to teach you all how to use the 3D maneuver gear. He stole three more from the Military Police. You were able to pick up on the technique the fastest, and even developed your own unique style. Your agility and flexibility allowed you to run on walls and jump easily from building to building. You utilized the least amount of gas and invested more time in learning parkour. You were quick, faster than even Levi himself. It wasn't even a stretch to say you were as skilled as Levi (though he would never admit it).

Throughout the years, you grew closer to your team. Farlan was one of the few who could smile with his idiotic jokes. Sometimes, he would ask you to teach him something. You tutored him on reading and he took a liking to books and journalism.

Isabel continued to look up to you and Levi. She was like a younger sister to you. She brought so much life and happiness to the household. She was always so enthusiastic about using the gear and helped the poor. She was growing up to be such a beautiful and generous young lady.

And Levi. You learned so much about him. You know of his most intricate features, such as his cleanliness and underlying obsession with tea. The two of you bonded through fighting and long evening walks. You also got to know little about his past and you too told him about yours. You two always enjoyed each other's company, even if it was sometimes just silent. He wasn't the stoic man people thought he was. You knew that he cared deeply about his comrades.

Even though you have known him for five years, his steel eyes never failed to captivate you. You still don't know why. Maybe it's because he is able to hide so much behind those light irises. How he does that is still a mystery to all of you.

**[End of Flashback]**

~ ~ ~

_"_ Oi, (Name), you coming?"

You were pulled out of your thoughts when Levi called for you. You realized that you were still on the roof of the base.

"Yes, I'll be down in a second! I'm just making sure we weren't followed." you replied and smiled.

Levi glanced up at you before walking into the house, leaving the door open for you to close. Your eyes darted around the base one last time before you jumped down onto the tidy patio, following after him. While Levi went to the bathroom to wash his face, you started placing the food you two stole into the cabinets.

"(Name)-aneki?"

You turned around and saw Isabel rubbing her eyes and yawning sleepily.

You smiled softly at her. "Good morning Isabel, how was your sleep?" you asked, still arranging the cans and fruits.

"It was great! How was yours?"

"Couldn't be better." You smiled. "Levi and I went to get food from the Military Police this morning. Want me to make you breakfast?"

Isabel lit up and clapped her hands. "YES! Please, you make the most delicious food!"

Isabel skipped around, doing a little happy dance.

Levi emerged from the bathroom with a wrung white towel around his neck. The ends of his black locks were slightly wet. He looked serious, and somewhat anxious. He turned to you and Isabel.

"Isabel, wake Farlan up. We received a very important mission, and this mission must be done _today."_

**~ Happywriter ✼**

[Last edited: 2020.01.07]


	4. 「Mission」

Hidden deep within the shadows, four figures flew above the forgotten underground city. To the average townspeople, they seemed typical trouble makers. But to others, they looked like birds, instilling new hope to the hopeless.

~ ~ ~

"We got company."

Isabel glanced behind her and smirked. "Heh, the Military Police again, eh? Those guys never learn." After a few moments of silence, she looked towards you and Levi with her sparkling green eyes.

"Levi-aniki, (Name)-aneki, don'tcha think what I said right now was really freaking cool?"

You smiled as Levi sighed to himself.

"You a moron?" he asked Isabel.

Isabel huffed and looked away.

You glanced behind you to see four men in green uniforms. You observed their fluent movement as they tried to catch up to you. They seemed more skillful than the average military policeman.

"Fifty meters back..." you mumbled. "There seems to be something off with these guys. We should be extra careful."

"Well, what do we do?" muttered Farlan. "We can't exactly lead them back to our base..."

"What a pain in the ass." Levi cursed under his breath. "Isabel, Farlan, (Name)... let's go."

You all have been in this situation before and knew exactly what to do. At once, the four of you tried to lose the pursuers.

Following Levi's command, you flew towards the market place. The people down below watched in awe. You landed gracefully on the pavement and used your maneuver gear to attach to the next ledge. You noticed that there were clotheslines hanging from in-between the two buildings in front of you. Swiftly, you took out your pocket knife and cut the lines. This caused the clothes to fall onto the men behind you.

You glanced over your shoulder to see the damage the four of you have caused. Levi purposely crashed into a merchant's wagon, causing the merchant's food to spill all over the dirty floor. The homeless ran out from the alleyways to steal some of the fallen goods. There were several other people lying on the floor from when Isabel and Farlan used them as jump boosts. You smirked at your friend's skillfulness.

However, that feeling was short lived. From beneath the bridge, you saw the four men in green, unfazed and even closer than before.

"Hey! They're still coming after us! And they're getting closer!" Farlan yelled at Levi and Isabel.

You sighed, annoyed.

_After all that hard work too. There is no way the Military Police would take their job so seriously, especially in the underground. They didn't give a damn about the citizens and thugs here. But these guys... they maneuvered so well though the crowd, not to mention, the flying clothes. There has to be an explanation to this. If they can move with the maneuver gear so easily... don't tell me they are..._

Your eyes widened at your suddenrevelation _._

"These... these guys aren't the Military Police. I'm pretty sure these people are who we are looking for." you said.

Levi sighed and continued to look forward.

"If that's the case, I'm going to make sure. Everyone, spin around the next pillar." he demanded.

Your hooks attached to the column, firmly digging into the rock. Your gas propelled you around the pillar with great velocity. You decided to do a front flip to get a quick glance of the men chasing after the four of you. As you were suspended in the air, you quickly analyzed their uniforms. On it was two wings, one dark blue and the other white. You have seen that crest in so many history books. It was undeniably the Wings of Freedom. No wonder they were able to keep up with your quick movements. They were a part of the Survey Corps.

Before you recovered from your front flip, you briefly made eye contact with what seemed to be the leader of the group. His icy blue eyes pierced you (eye color) ones. He had very thick eyebrows and neatly parted blonde hair. He wore a calm and emotionless expression.

Finally getting yourself to an upright position, you continued to follow Levi. The team of survey crops easily used the pillar to change directions.

"Wooohooo! They did it!" Isabel exclaimed. You and Levi looked at her, speechless from her denseness. She noticed your stares and began to blush from embarrassment. "Em I mean... they are our enemies so umm... they suck..."

"Never mind that." you interrupted. "It's just what you would expect from the Survey Corps."

"Eh? The Survey Corps!?" asked Farlan.

"Those wings... are definitely the Wings of Freedom." Levi answered. "I have zero intention of getting involved with those guys. If they catch us, they will take our gear from us. Even if we're let off without any charges, it will still be a huge mess. This would ruin our plan of completing the mission."

You nodded, agreeing with Levi. The mission was indeed very important, and you are all desperate to complete it.

A few days ago, you were given a very important task by an influential noble: Nicholas Lavof. He sent a messenger to fetch the 'most powerful thugs in the underground.' The messenger ended up showing up at the doorstep of your base. The messenger brought the four of you to the surface, where you saw Lavof sitting lazily in his carriage. Lavof mentioned how he did not agree with the ways of the Survey Corps. He believed that the money the people paid to support them was a waste.

He wanted you, Levi, Isabel and Farlan to kill Erwin Smith, a Survey Corps squad leader. Lavof also desired important documents in Erwin's possession. In return, he offered money and citizenship in wall Sina. This was such a rare opportunity for all of you. It would be nice to live under the endless blue sky, and not have to steal to survive. You were all eager to do the mission.

The original plan was to sneak out of the underground yourselves. Then, the four of you would go undercover on the surface and wait till the time was right. You would have free mobility without constantly being watched. However, before you got past the stairwell, the Military Police took action. After all, you were all dangerous thugs and wanted for many crimes. They must have called the Survey Corps, who were in town. This lead to the situation you are currently in.

"Let's just avoid getting caught." Levi muttered.

"That would be best." you replied.

Levi eyed the three of you carefully. "You all know what to do right?"

You, Isabel and Farlan nodded simultaneously. It would be difficult, but this would be your best shot in losing the corps.

Instantly, the four of you went in different directions. Levi continued forward while Isabel and Farlan split off towards the east and west. You, on the other hand, used your maneuver gear to land sideways on a pillar. Using the column of rock as a base, you jumped and flew in the direction opposite of Levi, towards the survey corps. Before you could crash into the leader of the group, you did a backflip, gliding over them. They watched you as you used your gas to propel yourself upright. You returned their glares with a smirk. Once you regained your posture, you hastily sped towards the south.

Each member of the survey corps squad split off as well. The man with the large eyebrows stayed in pursuit of Levi. The person who decided to chase you also had blond hair. He had a small beard and wore a serious but calm expression. You found it odd how he would sniff the air once in a while. You smirked to yourself.

_Let's see how good the Survey Corps really are._

You flew at full speed and performed many complex maneuvers. You would kick-jump off of walls and jump from building to building. At one point, you landed onto someone's open patio. You barged into the unlocked front door and ran inside. You hastily made your way up the stairs and bursted out of the second story window. You wanted to disorient the man chasing you as much as possible. You would occasionally glance behind you to see your pursuer get farther and farther away.

_Guess even a survey corp member can't keep up with my tactics._

As you continued to fly across the city, you took many turns, completely losing your sense of direction. Before you knew it, you passed over Levi in an alleyway. He was lurking in the shadows. You felt yourself sigh in relief. However, your keen sense of hearing picked up the sound of footsteps on the opposite side of the alleyway. There, you saw the man with the bushy eyebrows, about to ambush Levi. Your eyes widened.

"Levi!" you yelled.

He looked up and knitted his eyebrows together. "(Name)-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the man jumped on him and catched him off guard. You swiftly came down into the alleyway to help him.

Levi struggled against the man. He had his pocket knife out while the man with the large eyebrows held out long blades. You landed behind the man and kicked him square on the lower half of his spine. The man grunted in pain as he loosened his stance, causing Levi to temporarily overpower him. Levi quickly gave you a look of gratitude.

The moment of peace did not last for long. The man who was chasing you finally caught up. You heard him from above and prepared a defensive stance. He swung at you towards your left side, being quick, you saw through his moves and blocked the attack with your left arm. The two of you exchanged punches and kicks. You frowned in annoyance.

_This man was going to be hard to beat. He had professional training after all._

You glanced behind you to see Levi fighting the other male. They were fighting just as intensely as you and your opponent were.

The man you were fighting with suddenly lunged at you. The hilt of his blades were pushed up against your arms, which was crossed in a defensive state. Before the two of you began to battle of dominance, the voice of the leader caught your attention.

"Stop." He bellowed. "Look around you two."

You immediately stopped and leaped backwards, towards Levi. You made eye contact with his steel gray eyes, wondering what the bushy browed man was talking about. Then, from the end of the alleyway, you heard Isabel's boisterous voice.

"Hey! Lemme go you-!" she threatened.

"There's no point in struggling, Isabel." you heard Farlan reply.

When they came into view, you saw that they were restrained by the two other survey corps members. You and Levi watched them, speechless.

The man with the blond beard placed handcuffs on each of your hands. You were all then forced to kneel in front of the leader. You could feel Levi's rage radiating off of him. His hair casted a dark shadow over his face.

"You all displayed exceptional skill in using the maneuver gear." the man with the thick eyebrows interrogated. "Who taught you how to use it?"

None of you said a single word.

The man then spoke to Levi directly.

"You must be the leader right? Do you have any military training?"

Levi finally looked up through the strands of his black hair. He gave the man a deadly glare.

The leader chuckled, then turned towards you.

"What about you? You seemed to be quite agile as well. Perhaps you are the one with military training?"

You emotionlessly stared into his icy blue eyes. You did not feel intimidated.

The man sighed.

"Well, I was hoping not to resort to violence but..."

The leader then motioned for two of the Survey Corps members. The man with the blond beard took Levi by his hair. He then slammed Levi's face into a dirty puddle of water. You struggled.

"You bastard-!" you screamed, trying to free yourself from the other survey crop member's strong grip. The survey corp member took you by your hair and held a blade to your neck. You gritted your teeth in anger.

Isabel and Farlan's eyes widened as they watched you and Levi struggle fruitlessly against the Survey Corps grasps.

The man with the large eyebrows once again looked at each of you with a serious expression.

"Let me ask you all one more time. Where did you learn to use the 3D maneuver gear?" he emphasized.

Levi stubbornly maintained his deadly glare. You frowned, not daring to utter a single word. Isabel and Farlan, obviously afraid as to what the men would do, answered for the two of you.

"No one taught us alright?!" Isabel yelled.

"We learned in order to survive this dump... Not that you guys would ever understand." Farlan added.

The man nodded, satisfied with the answer. "My name is Erwin Smith." he announced.

He looked at you and Levi. You continued to stare at him indifferently. Levi sustained his hateful scowl. You have never seen Levi look so pissed before. Erwin decided to approach Levi first.

"Your name is?" he asked.

When Levi didn't answer back, the man with the blond beard pushed his head further into the dirty water, suffocating him. When Levi was finally granted air to breathe, he still refused to speak.

"You got guts. But if you continue, your friends will be the ones to pay the price." Erwin said. "Starting with her."

With a snap of his finger, the blade against your neck deepened. Your eyes widened as your breath got caught in your throat. A small droplet of blood trickled down from the cut. Levi watched you struggle, eyes wide with horror. He then gritted his teeth, giving Erwin an even more murderous look.

"Don't you dare..." he hissed.

Erwin, still unfazed, continued insisting.

"Then your name?"

"It's Levi. Now release her."

Erwin smirked to himself, satisfied that he finally had Levi at his mercy.

"Levi, why don't we make a deal."

"A deal...?" Levi asked.

"Join the Survey Corps, and lend us your strength." Erwin proposed.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will turn you all in to the Military Police. With the amount of crimes you four have committed, you would all probably face execution."

Levi frowned to himself, deep in thought. Your mind wandered to the pros and cons of the proposal.

_If we join the Survey Corps, we would no longer have free mobility. We would be constantly watched by the superiors and run the risk of dying outside the walls. However, we would be much closer to Erwin. This might be the perfect opportunity to search Erwin's private quarters. It's not like we have much of a choice. This might be the best course of action._

You looked up and met with Levi's light irises. You knew he was thinking about the same thing as you were. You used your eyes to affirm his thoughts.

Swallowing his pride, Levi gave Erwin one last hateful glare.

"Alright." he conceded. "We'll join your damn Survey Corps."

With that the blade on your neck was withdrawn. You bent over and started coughing from the sudden loss of pressure. When the handcuffs on you and Levi were released, Levi ran to your bent over figure.

He offered you his hand, which you took gratefully. You applied pressure on your wound with your other hand to stop the bleeding. Levi watched you, his frown deeper than usual.

"Is it deep?" Levi asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

You were taken aback by the tone of his voice. He rarely expresses any emotion, other than irritation, anger and annoyance. Maybe you were just imagining things.

"N-no… It's just a small scratch. Don’t worry." You replied. “What about you? Are you alright?”

Levi gave you a small nod, telling you to not worry about him. The cuffs on Isabel and Farlan were also released. They instantly swarmed around you and Levi. Isabel hugged you tightly as she blubbered apologies for getting captured. Farlan scratched his head, embarrassed he got caught alongside her. Through Isabel's loud apologies, you faintly heard Levi's voice. His tone sent shivers down your spine.

"That bastard Erwin..." Levi mumbled, a malicious glint in his eyes. "He's going to pay."

**~ Happywriter ✼**

[Last edited: 2020.01.16]


	5. 「Sunlight」

You watched the scenery go by from the carriage window. Mothers and their daughters walked in the streets hand in hand, occasionally pointing out a few goods from the store displays. Groups of children ran around, openly and safely, playing a game of tag. Fathers worked hard, trying to provide for their families. It was a completely different world they lived in.

Levi sat beside you. He looked out of the other window indifferently. He held a cold and stoic expression. He was probably still upset about Erwin. But when you two made eye contact, his expression would soften, his eyes telling you to not worry. You would give him a small smile, telling him to not be upset.

_I won't blame him... Erwin did order that blond bearded man to push him into a dirty puddle of water. That must have been the worst experience for a cleanfreak._

Isabel, on the other hand, seemingly forgot about their encounter. Her eyes were sparkly and filled with wonder. She was very excited to finally see the blue sky, filled with birds. She kept pointing out the different types of birds and the shapes of the various clouds. Farlan, who sat across from Levi, silently watched the townspeople in sheer curiosity. You were sure he was just as ecstatic as Isabel, but made an effort to hide it.

~ ~ ~

After about thirty minutes of silence, the carriage finally stopped. The Survey Corp member who was driving steeped down and opened the door for all of you.

There were many buildings with the Wings of Freedom sign branded onto them. In the distance, you could see a stable, field and forest. Before you could observe any further, the voice of the driver interrupted your thoughts.

"I have to go get final approval. Stay where you are, got it?"

You watched his back as he left into one of the buildings. You were relieved that the four of you were finally alone.

"Hey Levi," Farlan started. "What do you mean when you said you'd join the Survey Corps?"

"I didn't come here to join them. I came to get closer to that blonde. I'll kill him as soon as I get the chance." Levi said darkly.

You signed at his malicious intent.

"Levi, we should think about this for a second. We need to make a plan. Don't forget, we have to bait the documents from Erwin as well." you interjected.

Farlan nodded. "If you killed Erwin, everything we did up until now would be useless! You need to trust us!"

Levi just stared at the three of you. You knew he was really stressed out about the situation. You all weren't supposed to be captured and forced into the survey corps in the first place. You could tell that Levi just really wanted to get the mission over with, so you could all live on the surface.

He averted his eyes, thinking to himself. He was really serious about this job.

"You four, get over here," you heard a female survey corp member yell.

She guided you into a building where you were met with a very tall and intimidating man. He was bald and slightly tan. He also had dark spots underneath his eyes. His face was contorted into a permanent frown. He had the four of you stand in a straight line in front of him.

"I'm Keith Shadis, commander of the Survey Corps." He bellowed. He approached Isabel first.

"You! Red-head, your name is...?"

At first Isabel didn't answer back. She stared at him with her most menacing expression, which wasn't frightening at all. Commander Shadis, growing irritated, forcibly grabbed both sides of Isabel's head.

"I asked..." a visible dark aura radiated from the commander. "What’s your name?"

Isabel visibly gulped.

"I-Isabel Magnolia sir!"

She shakily brought her hand to the right side of her chest, saluting the incorrect way. The commander pinched her cheeks even harder, frightening the poor girl.

"You think this is some sort of joke, eh, Magnolia?" he challenged. "You were taught how to do a proper salute, am I right?"

"Yes sir... " Isabel replied.

Satisfied, the commander let go of Isabel's face and moved down the line. He spoke to Farlan.

"And you!" he yelled. "With the stupid hair and grin on your face! Who are you?"

Farlan, who learned quickly from Isabel's mistake, spent no time hesitating. He hastily brought his hand up in a salute.

"My name is Farlan Church sir!" He answered.

"And just what the hell brings you here, you son of a bitch!"

Farlan gulped, obviously taken aback by his sudden question.

"Umm...to pledge my loyalty to his majesty..."

Before Farlan could react, the commander forcibly took Farlan's saluting hand.

"Your hand goes the other way, Church." he muttered loudly, a dark glare in his eyes. "And by the way, I don't believe for a second your so called loyalty from the heart. At least give me something to work with as a sacrifice to the titans, you worthless piece of shit."

Farlan flinched at the commander's harsh words.

Letting go of Farlan's hand, the commander then turned his sights onto you. You glared into his eyes. You weren't so easily intimidated or overpowered.

Your glare held such an intensity, that even the commander was at loss for words for a second. After seeing what you have seen during your childhood, who could blame you.

The commander cleared his throat.

"And your name, cadet?"

You held your gaze onto his dark eyes, not breaking it once.

_He probably already knows all our names, so why is he asking? Surly he was briefed about us joining the Survey Corps. If that's the case... he is speaking to all of us for a different reason. He must be trying to frighten and intimidate us into submitting to his authority. So the best course of action would be..._

"(Name)."

That's all you said. Moments of silence followed. Your eyes were fierce and unwavering. The commander quickly realized that you already figured out the whole " rite of passage " system. You were very sharp and observant.

"Well at least you have the respect to give your name." The commander stated. "But cadet... Next time, make sure you salute when you see me! And add a ‘sir’ at the end! Who do you think you are!? HUH?" He growled in your face. You didn't even flinch. He didn't want to dwell on anyone who already knew his tactics. It was pointless. "Next!"

Levi was next in line. He gave the commander an awful glare. Even you were slightly afraid. Levi was definitely in a bad mood.

"And who the hell are you?" the commander asked, an intense expression on his face. Levi didn't answer. This just made the commander more irked.

Without saying anything, the commander slammed his head against Levi's head, hard. The sound of skull hitting skull echoed throughout the room. Your eyes widened, not expecting the commander to take such drastic measures. But in the back of your mind, you knew that Levi was not the one to give into authority that easily. By the time both of them recovered, neither of them said a single word. They just stared defiantly into each other's eyes.

_I guess Levi figured out the system too... but has a more provocative way of showing it..._

The commander, seeming to come to the same realization, called over a Survey Corp member squad leader.

"Flagon!"

"Y-yes sir!" the man stuttered. You could already tell that Flagon was terrified of the commander.

Commander Shadis suddenly slammed his head on Flagon's forehead, similarly to what he did to Levi. Unlike Levi however, Flagon doubled over in pain. The commander's suspicion about Levi was confirmed. Levi would not submit to his authority as well. Levi is very headstrong and is openly defiant. You sighed mentally.

Although you proved that you were not going to give into the commander's command, you did so in a respectful manner... But then again, Levi is Levi.

~ ~ ~

After the incident with the commander, Falgon was assigned to show you all around the survey corps base. He first gave you all uniforms. You went into one of the bathrooms to change. Afterwards, you stared at your figure in the mirror.

The uniform was a perfect fit. The white jeans allowed for full mobility and the boots were easy to run in. The emblem of the survey corps donned the back of your brown jacket. It confused you in a way. It fit you well but it felt so wrong. You were only here to do one job. Should you even be wearing this highly esteemed uniform?

You shook off your negative thoughts and exited the bathroom. Outside, your friends and Flagon were waiting for you. Everyone's uniforms fit them so well. Isabel seemed really excited. She kept looking at the wings of freedom with wide eyes. On the other hand, Farlan looked annoyed. Those two could be such opposites at times.

You smiled to yourself. Then, you noticed Levi.

He looked rather irritated at the current situation. The uniform complimented him well, thought he seemed to despise the very sight of it. The cravat was a very nice edition and it reminded you of the scarf he would always wear in the underground.

Before he could catch you staring, you averted your eyes to Flagon. He was watching you carefully, a slight pink tint on his cheeks.

Your eyes quickly found their way to the floor. Although he was not that many years older than you, you still felt awkward. You weren't used to this kind of attention.

Levi, who saw the whole exchange, maintained his stoic appearance on the outside. However, on the inside, he took an instant dislike to the squad leader. He didn't like the way Falgon looked at you, thinking such impure thoughts. It reminded him too much of the pigs in the underground.

Farlan cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"So... are you going to show to our rooms now, Flagon sir?"

Flagon nodded and started walking towards the rooms. You followed behind him. When you were out of ear shot, you glanced at Levi. You noticed the read mark that formed from where Commander Shadis hit him.

"Does it hurt?" You questioned, pointing at your own forehead.

Levi looked at you, his eyes soften once again.

"I'm fine. I've been through worse."

You nodded your head understandably, giving him a small smile.

"What do you think of the squad leader?" he asked suddenly.

You raised your eyebrow at him for such a random question.

"Um... he's okay... I guess... He seems to be pretty cocky but I think he is terrified of the commander." you observed.

Levi didn't respond and continued to look straight forward.

Sometimes, you just couldn't tell what he was thinking.

~ ~ ~

Flagon brought the four of you to a musky looking cabin. When he opened the door, the smell of dust instantly invaded your nose. You were so used to the cleanliness of the base in the underground that you cringed at the sight. In it were two bunk beds, one on each side of the room.

"Here are the barracks you will be staying in." Falgon said nonchalantly.

"Friggin' sweet! Four beds! That's one for each of us!" exclaimed Isabel.

"No Isabel, I think we are in a separate room." you quickly replied.

"What?! I want to be here too!"

"She is correct, women are in a separate room." Falgon said, looking at you.

"NO!"

"Isabel..." you scolded.

Farlan sighed, finally having enough. "Don't be stupid, Isabel."

_And here we go again..._

The two started to argue like there was no tomorrow. You would stop them, but you no longer had energy for that.

After they settled down, Flagon explained the housing situation.

"Only the two of you men will be staying in this bedroom. The other beds are unoccupied because this is a spare room. That goes for you ladies as well. Your room is down the hallway. It will only be the two of you."

Levi slowly walked up to the bed and grabbed the wood underneath the top bunk. He slid his fingers down, revealing a thin coating of black dirt covering his hands.

Levi's frown deepened and his eyes widened in disgust. A dark shadow was casted over his eyes. As you, Farlan and Isabel slightly shrunk away knowingly, Falgon gave Levi a question look.

"You guys are probably used to rolling around in filth, having lived in the underground and all." Falgon stated, cluelessly. "...but you are expected to keep it tidy here, got it?"

Levi finally snapped. He turned around, a repulsed look on his face.

"What. Did. You. Say...?"

_Oh dear._

"I dare you to say that again, you shitty son of a bitch." Levi growled.

"Now Levi..." you tried to calm him down, standing between the two of them.

Falgon gasped. "What did you say? You little- What the hell is with your attitude?! Don't forget I am your superior!"

Before the argument could escalate, you quickly grabbed a hold of Levi's hand.

"Levi..." you muttered, slowly shaking your head.

He gave you a look of disbelief. Levi was really eager to fight Flagon.

"Nothin' to worry about squad leader sir!" Farlan smiled with false cheerfulness, joining your side between Falgon and Levi. "We promise to keep it clean, won't we guys?"

You hastily nodded your head, giving Levi's hand a squeeze. Levi averted his gaze.

Falgon was at a loss for words but quickly recollected himself. "Report to the training grounds tomorrow morning. Don't be late." He turned and left the room.

After a few moments of silence, you released his hands. Farlan turned around, anger was clearly visible on his face.

"Levi! You shouldn't make a scene! You were lucky that (Name) stopped you, you know?"

"Tch." Levi just turned around and began to pick up the sheets from the bed. "That guy is playing dirty himself, picking on us like that. If he keeps this up, he will get the royal 'salute' from me."

You sighed. You could see where Levi's coming from. It was rather rude how the surface people keep stereotyping you. But then again... you all need to comply to some degree so that the mission will run smoothly.

"Farlan, it's okay. Falgon isn't a part of this mission, so it doesn't matter how we treat him..." you mentioned. "We'll just think of a plan later. All that matters now is that we are close to Erwin. This mission will be done in no time."

Isabel nodded excitedly. "Yea! (Name)-aneki is right! We shouldn't pick on Levi-aniki!"

Farlan knitted his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Shut up Isabel. Idiots shouldn't talk."

_Are you two serious, picking up an argument at this time..._

"Hey! Who're you calling an idiot?"

"You two..." You gave them a glare, hopping them to calm down.

"Fine, what's eighteen times nine?"

"Oh... Umm..." Isabel gave you all a blank expression.

"It's one hundred and sixty two." you blurted out, giving Farlan no time to think of the answer. "Now you two-"

"Ah that's right! One hundred and... Hehe..." Isabel laughed, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"One hundred and sixty two." Levi said, giving Isabel the answer one more time. "That doesn't count, idiot. (Name) gave you the answer." Levi murmured, rather coldly.

Tears welled up in Isabel's eyes. "Even Levi-aniki tells me I'm an idiot..."

You shot Levi a dark glare " Levi... Not you too..." you warned, silently motioning for him to fix this.

Levi sighed and approached Isabel. He ruffled her hair. "... You are a pain in the ass, idiot." Levi said in a gentler tone.

You literally face palmed yourself mentally.

Although his words were mean, it seemed to do the trick. Isabel's eyes lit up and she went to her cheerful self.

"Anyways, (Name), Farlan, we are not in that blondie's squad. What are we going to do now?" Levi asked.

You thought to yourself. _There were new limitations because you were separated from Erwin. The only other choice would be..._

"We need to find a way to search his room." you asserted. " We could probably try tomorrow night."

Farlan nodde, agreeing. "We could have you and Levi guard the room because you two are the strongest between the four of us. Me and Isabel will do the searching."

Levi nodded, satisfied with the plan.

"But first thing's first..." Levi muttered, opening the window to the cabin. "... Let's clean up this room."

Isabel and Farlan looked at each other, groaning as you just sighed, tiredly.

_Of course Levi would make that a priority..._

You didn't really mind because you yourself do prefer a neat workspace. But still... this always happens at such inconvenient times.

"Do we have to do this now? We just got here." Isabel complained.

"If I'm not mistaken, you said you didn't want me to make a scene. Did you change your mind?"

Isabel and Farlan quickly shook their heads. Then, as if a lightbulb went off in their minds, they looked at each other mischievously. You slightly pouted, a little offended that they left you out of their brilliant revelation.

"Actually, Levi. I have to go." Farlan announced. "I'm going to scout out Erwin's room. It's... Uh... very important for the plan."

Levi raised his eyebrow at Farlan's odd behavior.

"And Levi-aniki... I'm going to ahh... look in the pantry for tea leaves! If I find any rare kinds, I'll brew you a cup! Plus I need to go to the restroom... ahh... I have a stomachache!" Isabel added, holding her stomach. "So bye!"

Before Levi could protest, the two dashed out of the room to wherever they needed to go. You were sure that it was their plan to run off, leaving you in their place to clean with Levi.

Levi glared at you, obviously threatening you to not follow their footsteps. They were sure to be disciplined later. No one could get away from cleaning when it comes to Levi.

You sighed defeately.

"Alright, I'll start with the bunk beds."

You moved quickly, as you removed the bed sheets and blankets. You hand ran over a hard box underneath one of the mattresses. You dragged it out and realized that it was a first aid kit. You then remembered the red spot on Levi's forehead.

"Wait, Levi, come here for a second." you called.

Levi stopped cleaning the window sill and came to you.

"Let me fix up that red spot on your forehead." you held out the first aid kit for him to see.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "No. I don't need it."

You shook your head. "Come on Levi, don't be stubborn. If I don't fix it for you, it's going to get worse. You will look even funnier with a big red rash on your forehead tomorrow." you joked, giving him a cooky smile.

Levi sighed. "Fine, just make it quick."

"Yes yes, I know how much you want to get back to cleaning."

You motioned for him to sit on the bunk bed and he complied. Taking a cotton ball, tweezer, and ointment from the box, you prepared the remedy. Gently, you grabbed his chin so that he wouldn't move. His steel eyes watched you carefully.

Your face inched closer so you could apply the medicine onto his forehead with precision. You could practically feel his cool breath against your face. You felt his cheeks grew warmer. Your cheeks too tinted a light pink at the close proximity. He raised his eyebrow at you. As you carefully applied the ointment to his forehead, he slightly flinched. His eyebrows knitted together as he bit back a growl. You smiled at the reaction. Although Levi may seem like a grouch, he could really be a child sometimes.

"What are you smiling for, brat?" Levi asked.

"Nothing." you lied.

Levi just rolled his eyes, holding his hand against his now stinging forehead. He stood up so he could continue his cleaning.

You put away the first aid kit and began to work on the bunk beds. After about an hour of pulling up sheets and dusting, you stood back to marvel at your work. The bunk beds were shiny and clean. You sat on one of the beds, exhausted. Levi was off, cleaning the bathroom next door. Isabel and Farlan haven't come back from their little "mission".

You yawned. You didn't want to fall asleep because Levi would scold you if you did. But... the sunlight hitting your face from the window felt so good. Everything was clean and it smelt so nice. Before you could protest, your eyes slowly dropped down, leaving you asleep against the bed frame.

~ ~ ~

Levi finally finished cleaning the bathroom. He looked at his work in awe. It was beautiful. Everything was shiny and sanitized.

Rolling up his sleeves and bringing a bucket filled with clean supplies, he made his way to the bedroom to check on you. He opened the door gently.

"Oi (name), are you-"

Levi stopped as he saw your snoozing figure lying on the bed frame. Your eyes were closed and your mouth was slightly parted. He gazed at the room and realized that it was all clean and organized.

Levi sighed, sitting down on the bucket of supplies.

"Slacking off, huh?" He muttered. "I was going to have you clean the patio too you know... What am I going to do with you..."

He approached your figure and gently placed his arms underneath your legs and on your back. Your head laid snugly against his chest. He was surprised that he could lift you so easily without waking you up.

_She must have been really tired._

Very carefully, he brought you to your room across the hallway. He was relieved to see that all the other cadets were training. He didn't want to be bothered with nosy stares.

The door was already agape from when he cleaned it. Since you were taking so long to clean the other too, he took the liberty to clean yours. He pushed the door open with his hip.

Levi walked to one of the bunk beds and quietly placed you down. Grabbing the newly washed futon, he covered your body to ensure your warmth. Once you were secure, he ran his fingers through your soft (hair color) hair and stepped back. He couldn't stop himself from staring.

You looked so peaceful. A small smile graced your soft lips. Levi never thought that you could look so at ease. He kind of wished... that he could see you like this more often. This confused him to no end.

Levi sighed.

"Really... what am I going to do with you?"

**~ Happywriter ✼**

[Last edited: 2020.01.24]


	6. 「Together」

The sunlight trickled through the window, making you stir. Your eyes slowly fluttered open. You felt a pressure on your chest.

Looking down, you noticed a small puff of red hair. Isabel's head was laying on you, snuggling into your body. She was snoring ever so slightly. She held onto your arm, very tightly.

You sighed and smiled.

In the underground, Isabel would sometimes sneak into your room to sleep with you. She did this every time she felt scared or uncertain. In the process, she would always take the whole bed for herself leaving you with no other option than to sleep on the floor or the coach. Sometimes, Levi would offer his own bed, making room for two to sleep.

_She was probably overwhelmed by yesterday's experience. She must have snuck into my bed after she came back from her little adventure in the pantry._

You turned your head and stared out of the window. The sun was just rising. It peaked out of the distant forest, creating hues of pink and orange. Your eyes widened and sparkled with delight. This was your first time seeing a sunrise. It was more beautiful than you could ever imagine.

Isabel began to move. She hugged onto your arm even tighter.

"Levi-aniki... (Name)-aneki... Farlan... let's see the birds... together..." she mumbled in her sleep.

You smiled to yourself. You really did love Isabel. She brought so much happiness to your life.

_So this is the feeling of having a little sister..._

You never regretted saving her from those perverted men. She, Levi and Farlan were like sunlight in the dark underground.

Looking at the clock on the wall, you realized that it was about time to get up. You gently shook Isabel.

"Hey, Isabel." you whispered. "It's time to wake up..."

Yawning deeply, Isabel sat up, rubbing her tired eyes.

"(Name)...-aneki? Good morning."

"Good morning sunshine. I wanted to show you something."

She gave you a questioning look. You pointed out the window at the beautiful sunrise. Isabel's eyes widened in awe.

"It's... it's so... beautiful..." she whispered. "Is this what they call... a sunrise?"

You nodded your head as she continued to stare out of the window. Her lips grew into a big smile.

While she stared at the scenery in wonder, you got up from your bed. You stretched your arms and glanced around the bedroom.

_Wait... this is the girl's room... If I remember correctly, I fell asleep in Levi's room expecting him to wake me up to scold me... but I woke up in my room, undisturbed... Does that mean Levi... he...?!_

Your face instantly heated up. He must have carried you to your room and you didn't notice because you were so exhausted.

"Isabel... when you came to our room last night, was I already asleep?"

Isabel nodded as she glanced at you. Your suspicions were confirmed. Noticing your slightly red face, she cocked her head to one side worriedly.

"Ne ne, (Name)-aneki, are you okay?!"

You shakily nodded your head.

"It's nothing. We should... get ready."

~ ~ ~

You and Isabel hastily got dressed and made your way to the dining hall. It was warm outside. The birds were chirping away and the sky was the lightest blue. Some of the other soldiers stopped to stare at the two of you. They must have heard about the thugs who were made into soldiers by Erwin. You just continued to stare forward while Isabel skipped around, a smug smile on her face.

You opened the door to the dining hall with a little creak. Inside, many soldiers were already seated and eating. The two of you grabbed a piece of bread and what seemed like soup.

"Hmm, I wonder where Farlan and Levi-aniki is." Isabel said, looking around.

"Oi!" you heard someone yell.

You turned your head to the direction of the voice and saw Farlan waving his hand in the air while Levi sat quietly next to him. He was drinking tea in that odd way of his.

You and Isabel approached the table and sat across from them. You were still a little embarrassed about yesterday's events so it was hard making eye contact with Levi. He just continued to sip his tea as if nothing ever happened.

"So... today is the first day of our training. We were told that we had to introduce ourselves to the other soldiers first. Are you guys ready?" Farlan asked.

You groaned mentally. You absolutely hated public speaking.

"Ehhh? Do we really have too?!" Isabel whined, voicing your thoughts. "I just want to get to the fighting!"

"Don't worry." Levi spoke, finally putting his tea down. "We will confront that _eyebrow_ bastard sooner or later."

You snickered at Levi's nickname for Erwin. You were thinking the same thing; Erwin's eyebrows really were a prominent feature on his face.

"Anyways... Farlan, have you scouted out Erwin's room yet?" you wispered.

Farlan nodded. "It's on the third floor of the headquarters building, all the way at the end of the hallway. It's overlooking the battleground."

"Oh yeah! And I overheard from a superior that all the squad leaders were having a meeting tonight!" Isabel added.

"Okay good." you said, making a mental note. "We should put the plan into action today, after training."

~ ~ ~

"I'm Isabel Magnolia! Pleased to meet ya!" Isabel yelled in front of the crowd of soldiers, pointing at herself. She gave a smug smile. She obviously was not afraid of large crowds.

The four of you were standing on a stage in front of the survey corps. The commander told you to introduce yourselves one by one.

"I'm Farlan Church." Farlan stated calmly, doing the salute the wrong way. Farlan was always able to keep a level head at situations like this.

Levi, who was next, stayed silent for a few seconds. His arms were crossed and he gave out an aura that said ‘Come closer to me and you are all dead'. "The name's Levi." he stated, menacingly. His eyes held their hateful glare. The survey corps just looked at him unsettlingly.

It was finally your turn. Few of the girls started to whisper among themself and the men just stared. You stared at them expressionlessly.

_Ugh, screw this..._

You placed a hand on your hip while the other hung limp. Why bother doing a salute? You didn't feel like pretending to be one of them.

"It's (Name) (Surname)." you simply said, rather coldly.

Moments of silence followed. The soldiers were stiff and uncountable. "Alright." the commander finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Falgon, you are to watch over and train these new soldiers. Everyone else, dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers yelled, before dispersing to do their training.

You sighed in relief now that the introductions were over. Isabel just laughed happily while Farlan smirked, satisfied. Levi maintained his stoic expression.

_This is going to be a long day._

~ ~ ~

The first type of training you did was hand in hand combat. Both you and Levi excelled in this. Isabel and Farlan were both average in your eyes, but they should both be stronger than most of the survey corps members. They survived the underground after all.

You and Levi were taken to a different training field to be evaluated. You two were supposed to fight with squad leaders since you both exemplified 'high capability'. Erwin must have realized that when the two of you almost overpowered him and his bearded friend. From what you gathered, the bearded man's name was Mike.

The first people to spar were Levi and Falgon. They stood in front of one another. Falgon would stare at you secretly, which Levi noticed. He turned around to look at you, giving you a 'If I win, you will clean my dirty shoes and if you continue to look at him, I'm going to make you clean every shoe on the planet.' look. You sweatdropped mentally, but gave him a small smile and a thumb up, giving him a 'I'm not going to lose to you, cleanfreak' look. Falgon was staring Levi down while Levi was giving Falgon a deadly glare.

_Guess those two don't get along. It seems as if Falgon is underestimating Levi. That's a big mistake._

Levi was a lot stronger than you when it comes to sheer power. This makes sense, considering he works out almost every day. He also has a very good initiative.

Falgon was the first to make a move. He ran towards Levi, swinging his arms towards the left side. Levi, however, saw through his actions and blocked Falgon's jab using his left arm and punched Falgon square on the chest. Falgon stubbled back in pain. Before he could recover, Levi got on the ground and swept his legs from under him. Falgon ended up on his back, coughing violently.

Levi just gave him an indifferent look.

"Am I done here?" he asked.

Falgon sat up, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Pretty good... for someone I was going easy on."

"Tch."

Levi just gave him a glare and made his way next to you.

“I’m not going to clean your shoes after this.” you said, raising your hands. “I was joking back then.”

Before Levi could counter with another threat, Falgon shouted your name. You raised your eyebrows and turned your head to look at Falgon.

_Going with first name basis already?_

"(Name), you're up next." Falgon yelled.

You slowly walked in front of Falgon. "Don't go easy on me." you stated.

"Oh ho, are you sure? You might ge-"

"Yes, I'm certain. Or could it be perhaps, that you are afraid to punch a girl?"

_This guy is sooo full of himself..._

"Suit yourself."

Falgon prepared his battle stance. You watched him carefully.

Your battle style was different to Levi's. You are very light on your feet. Your flexibility makes you swifter and faster than Levi himself. You are also very fast at reading your opponents moves and counterattacks. You fight without giving the opponents time to react. You were also a very agile thinker, often outsmarting your enemies.

You analyzed Falgon's form. He seemed pretty transparent. He gave off subtle hints when he was about to attack. You noticed that he was going to take a jab at your right side. You blocked him quickly with your right hand. He then swung his other arm to your head. You ducked before he even got close. Before he could proceed any further, you did your famous roundhouse kick aiming at his left side. With a solid hit, you sent him flying and gasping for air. He grunted in pain as he held his now throbbing side.

"Now that I'm all warmed up, are we going to start the real fight?" you asked him, giving him a small smile.

He stared at you, then charged trying to kick your front. Instead of blocking, you grabbed onto his leg. He gave you a surprised yelp as you pulled his leg, sending him to the ground.

You stared at him as he clutched his head, which he must have hit on his way down. The squad leaders who were evaluating looked at you and Levi in awe. You both managed to defeat a veteran survey corps member.

Growing frustrated, Falgon growled.

"What are you guys looking at, huh?!"

The evaluator's all looked away or at their papers to finish the reports. They did not want to get in the way of Falgon and his hurt pride.

~ ~ ~

The next type of training consisted of horseback riding and 3D maneuver gear practice. Horseback riding was pretty uneventful. The four of you were able to grasp the concept rather quickly. Isabel was the first to master controlling the horse. She always had a talent for animals. The horse would jump, gallop, and even neigh at her command.

While Isabel and Farlan were tending to the horses, you and Levi moved on to 3D maneuver gear training. The squad leaders watched as the two of you examined the blades. Levi held one of his blades like a knife. You, on the other hand, held both of your blades like that.

Falgon groaned, irritatedly.

"What the hell do you guys think you are doing? You're holding them the wrong way. Do you want to be the first ones to die outside the walls?"

"Look." Levi interjected, giving Falgon a cold glare. "The point of this exercise is to cut off the titan's nape, right? So let us do it our way."

Falgon was beyond enraged.

"You two-"

Before you and Levi could hear the end of his sentence, the two of you shot into the forest. You were slightly leading. There was a small group of soldiers who were following. Some of them were training while others were observing your movements.

When the first titan dummy came to view, you were the first to react. Using your reverse grip on both of the blades, you did a vertical spin, instantly cutting the nape of the titan. It was precise and very deep, almost cutting into the wood. Levi cut the nape not long after. He did so by performing a horizontal spin.

You smiled to yourself.

_I guess we developed our own unique ways for killing titans on our first try._

The evaluators watched in astonishment as the both of you killed the titan dummies at the speed of light. The other survey corps members were lagging behind.

One of the soldiers must have had enough. He clumsily shot out his line in-between you and Levi, causing the both of you to be somewhat off balance. He sped past, a smug look on his face.

"Way ahead of you!" he yelled.

_Really, how old is he?_

You and Levi watched as he carelessly jumped from tree to tree. Looking ahead, Levi noticed a blade sticking out of the next titan dummy. The soldier wasn't watching where he was going and was heading towards it. Levi's eyes widened.

"Hey! Watch out!" he yelled.

You gritted your teeth.

Levi was about to jump off from another tree to save him but you beat him to it. You sped through the trees and pushed him aside midair. You then swiftly changed direction and sped down to catch him.

Levi, behind you, sliced the nape of the dummy containing the blade fragment. You carefully landed on the ground with the soldier. He looked at you dazed.

"You okay?" you asked, giving him a worried look.

He nodded his head, at a loss for words.

You nodded back, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Watch where you are going next time.” You then shot your lines to the next tree and continued with the evaluation. The soldier, who was still on the ground, watched you, mouth agape in admiration.

~ ~ ~

By the time all of you were done with training, it was evening. The commander and all of the Survey Corps squad leaders were in a meeting. It was the perfect time to set the plan into motion.

The four of you met with each other after eating dinner. Together, you approached the headquarters. It looked old and daunting.

Farlan was leading the way to Erwin's room. Slowly and carefully, you all made your way to the third floor of the building.

Once there, you motioned for Farlan and Isabel to enter the room. Luckily, the door was unlocked. You found this odd and suspicious.

_Erwin would not just leave his room unlocked if he was hiding something as important as Lavof's documents. Maybe it's because he has nothing to hide in his room? Or maybe he anticipated us searching his room and unlocked it just to throw us off?_

You shook off your thoughts and kept them to yourself. Farlan and Isabel have to check just to make sure.

"Make it quick." Levi whispered to them.

Once inside, they began to search every crevice and drawer. They made sure to check everything thoroughly. You and Levi stood watch on both ends of the hallway. After about fifteen minutes, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around to see Levi. He shook his head which signified that the plan failed. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. The four of you left the scene swiftly, without any sound. Although Farlan and Isabel came up empty handed, you were really impressed by their stealthiness.

Once you were all a good distance away from the building, Levi let out a sigh of frustration.

"That eyebrow bastard must be holding onto the documents. Tch. He's smarter than I thought."

"Well, that surely leads to more complications." you mumbled, trying to think of a solution,

"We didn't come completely empty handed! I read some reports on what they thought of us!" exclaimed Isabel.

"Oh? Like what?" Levi asked.

"Well, first of all, they described you as super strong and talented! They must have been impressed with your cool moves!" Isabel explained, her eyes wide with amazement. "Oh! And (Name)-aneki! They all said you were amazingly fast! Like nothing they've ever seen before! They also say that you were a quick thinker who can make good decisions in dangerous situations! A perfect fit for a squad leader! Both of you had no shortcomings! For me, they said I was really good with animals and balance. And Farlan, the reports say that you were always so precise and seem pretty wise, which I disagree with."

Isabel said the last part rather mischievously.

"Hey!" Farlan interjected.

Isabel started to giggle uncontrollably as Farlan's expression softened.

"Anyways." Farlan said, clearing his throat. "I just had an idea for a plan. Since Erwin has the documents on him, we can probably get it from him during the expedition. He would be too focused on the mission. We have to wait for then. It's our best bet!"

Levi's eyes widened slightly at Farlan's words. You saw a mixture of worry and uncertainty deep within his steel gray eyes.

"No." he stated, firmly. "We shouldn't go on that expedition with them."

You frowned. Levi never went against Farlan's plans.

"Why not Levi-aniki?" Isabel asked.

"Because it's too dangerous." he argued.

"What do you mean it's dangerous?" Farlan insisted.

You didn't like where things were going. Levi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, these are real titans, not dummies. They pray on us. If we go outside of the walls, there is a higher risk of us dying."

"But we've always gone through the toughest situations together! If we are together, nothing can stop us!" Isabel assured. "Are you scared or something?... Do you think we are that weak?"

Levi didn't answer as he gave you all an expressionless stare. He then turned around and began walking away.

"Wait Levi!" you called after him.

Levi just kept walking, not bothering to turn around.

You bit your lip as you glanced back at Farlan and Isabel. They were both in shock.

"I-I'm sure he didn't mean it..." you mentioned. "I think he just has a lot on his mind."

Isabel nodded.

"Yeah... I've never seen Levi-aniki this upset before."

"I guess I have to scrap that plan." Farlan said, scratching the back of his head. "I thought it was a good one too..."

"No, wait Farlan. I'll talk to him." you offered.

You had a pretty good idea where he went.

~ ~ ~

You pushed against the door to the rooftop of the headquarters building. It opened, revealing the night sky, littered with thousands of stars. Levi was sitting at the edge of the rooftop, gazing at the clouded moon.

You slowly approached him.

"Hey," you muttered, sitting down next to him.

Levi didn't say anything as he continued to gaze at the sky. You sighed sadly.

"Look at me when I'm speaking, Levi."

"Rivaille."

"Huh?" you questioned.

"Rivaille, that's my real name. My uncle used to call me that before he gave me the name Levi. I never found the right timing to tell you. I wanted at least someone other than my uncle to know that name, so I thought you would be the best candidate for the job." he said, turning his head to look at you. His eyes met yours.

“And you thought now would be the best time to tell me?” you asked, raising your eyebrows followed by a moment of silence.

“Never mind, forget what I said.” Levi said, obviously regretting his mistake.

“Hahaha nonono! I was just kidding! Hey, look at me!” you laughed. You were happy, no... very _very_ happy. He must have felt your smile radiating from your direction because when his eyes met yours again, it slightly widened at your beautiful smile.

You took his hands into your cold ones. His hands were very warm in yours.

"Shit, why are your hands so cold? And why are you not wearing a jacket, dumbass? You could catch a cold, you know?" he said.

"Aahh... I forgot because I was running around trying to find you." you said embarrassed.

"I won't buy that excuse." he said, rather coldly.

Before you had time to argue back, he threw his jacked on your shoulders.

"Take it."

"But-"

"Just take it and shut up." he said.

You didn't know what to say, so you just simply took it. "Thanks... _Rivaille_."

He froze, then slowly turned around and faced you. “Are you mocking me with that name?”

You swallowed the laugh and turned to face him as well. “Sorry sorry, I knew you would react like this. I just had to try. It floated off quite smoothly I must say. I like it.” you smiled.

“Give my jacket back.” he said coldly, his hand reached out in an attempt to grab you. You quickly scooted aside.

“Hahah sorry! I won’t use that name if you don’t like it. Just, let me keep the jacket for now.” you said, wrapping the jacket firmly around you.

“I don’t mind.”

“Huh?” you questioned yet again.

“Tch. I don’t mind you calling me that name, just not in front of the others.” he said, irritated.

“Oh… yes sir.” you said awkwardly.

It was quiet between you two again. The night breeze enveloped the space between you and the reality. Never had you seen the night sky this beautiful, with stars lighting up the pitch black space.

"I know you are just worried about something... What are you thinking?" you asked, breaking the silence.

Levi looked back at the stars, a frown settled on his face.

"I remembered when Erwin's squad captured Isabel and Farlan in the underground." he mumbled. "I was surprised that they were able to catch them so easily... and to think that these soldiers still die during the expeditions..."

"You're right." Levi turned his head to stare at you in mild surprise. He didn't expect you to agree with him. "This is the outside. You never know what you're going to expect. You never know what's going to happen. We all might die. But Levi- ah I mean Rivaille, if you don't fight, then we would never have the chance in the first place."

Levi's eyes widened slightly at your words. You gave him a smile and looked up to the sky.

"I want to fight for this sky, fight for all of you, fight for my family... I want to see it every day. It's so... beautiful."

Levi held his gaze on you for a moment longer. A soft smile graced your lips as your eyes reflected the twinkling stars. He sighed and took your hand in his. He glanced at the night sky.

"... Yeah. It is." he mumbled.

"I wonder... I really wonder if my family can see me right now. Finally living on the surface..." you whispered to yourself.

Before Levi had time to reply to your question, the door to the rooftop bursted open. Levi quickly withdrew his hand from yours.

"No fair! Keeping this view all to yourselves!" you heard Isabel yell.

"It's too noisy when you two are around arguing all the time." Levi claimed.

"Haven't you heard. A good couple argues all the time. It means their relationship will last very long-"

"(Name)-aneki! It's not funny! Stop being so rude!" Isabel half yelled at you.

You started to giggle at her embarrassment.

The two of them sat next to the two of you. You all watched the moving stars in astonishment.

"Listen Levi." Farlan started. "About the plan-"

"No, it's fine." Levi interrupted. "I've made up my mind. I won't kill him just yet. I'm going to trust you." His eyes met yours. "All of you."

"Me too!" Isabel exclaimed, beaming with delight. "I trust all of you too! We'll get out of this together!"

You grinned. "Isabel..."

You all continued to stare at the beautiful sky. The clouds finally parted to reveal the big, bright moon. It casted moonlight on all of your faces. It was when you noticed Levi's expression. Your heart fluttered at the sight. He was gazing at the moon, his eyes calm while his lips held a small smile. You haven't seen him do this in a long time.

_I guess things really are going to change up here. We will get through this somehow..._

_Together_

**~ Happywriter ✼**

[Last edited 2021.02.02]


	7. 「Expedition」

**[One month later]**

~ ~ ~

You stared at the gate in front of you. It was extensive and daunting. Today was the day it would open, revealing the outside world. A world that you only have read of in books. It was filled with horror, yet so much mystery.

Your hair swayed gently in the breeze. The cool air felt nice against your skin. The sky was bright and the birds flew high above. If it wasn't for the given situation, you would have actually thought today was a beautiful day.

You heard the clomping of the horses hooves against the pavement. Civilians who have gathered to watch, began to whisper to one another. They all had worried expressions. Some were probably wondering which of their sons or daughters were going to die next.

You stared forward. A part of you wished your mother was in that crowd, cheering you on and wishing you well.

_I wonder what she would think of me now._

Levi, who was riding his horse next to you, suddenly spoke.

"(Name)."

"Hm? What is it?"

He sighed. "Can you make a promise?"

"Anything."

"I want you to come back safely. If something goes wrong, find me."

You turned your head to meet his gaze. You saw how serious his steel gray eyes were. You knew deep inside, he was worried about the expedition.

You gave him a soft smile. "I, (Name) (Surname) promise, but you have to promise me the same thing too."

He nodded and continued to look at the gate. You couldn't help but think to yourself why he started to worry about you all of a sudden. He knows fully well that you were capable of taking care of yourself. You were just as good as him when it comes to 3D maneuver gear.

All of the horses stopped in front of the wall. Commander Shadis looked behind him, facing all of the soldiers.

"Open the gate!" He shouted. "Today, we will once again advance on step forward. Show me the results of your training. Show them the power of mankind! All units, advance!"

With that, all the horses neighed as they began to gallop through the gate at full speed. You felt the wind whipping against your face. Your hair flew wildly behind you. You glanced at Isabel and Farlan, who seemed a little bit anxious.

"Now would be a good time... someone..." muttered Farlan. "Please tell me this isn't really happening."

"This isn't a dream." you stated.

"Yeah, but I mean, who's ever heard of people from the underground going beyond the walls?" mentioned Isabel.

"You're right..."

As you said that, the four of you passed underneath the gate. Looking up, you noticed the brick lining the ceiling. It somehow reminded you of the rocky ceiling of the underground.

_Was coming to the surface really what was best for us? Would the world really give us this chance to fulfill our dreams?_

Your second thought were pushed aside as you emerged from the walls. Bright sunlight hit your eyes, causing you to squint. When your eyes finally readjusted, they widened in awe. For miles upon miles, there were fields of grass and flowers. Mountains dotted the distance and the trees were sparse. There were no walls to be seen. It was free and it was beautiful.

"Wow..." Isabel breathed, voicing your thoughts.

"Yeah." Levi added. "Not bad."

"Haa... This is the worst. We actually went outside the walls..." Farlan muttered, still a little uncertain.

You smiled at Farlan. "Farlan, it's going to be alright. You have to trust yourself." you replied.

Levi nodded. "If there are titans, (Name) and I could take care of them."

"But even the two of you can't handle all of them..." he dawdled.

"Do you not trust us?" you asked.

"No, that's not it..."

You gave Farlan a reassuring smile. "We'll get through this... together."

"Leave it to us, Farlan! Killing those titans should be as easy as swatting a couple of flies!" Isabel exclaimed.

Farlan sweat dropped. "You-"

"Quit screwing around!" A soldier from your squad interrupted him. "Titan's aren't as sweet as you think! Many excellent soldiers have been devoured by titans. You underground thugs, don't get too cocky."

A frown settled onto your face, as you gave him an expressionless stare. "Oh? Since you say that... If I manage to kill a titan, would those guys not be the amount to a single thug?" you stated, coldly.

"Wha-what did you say?" the man stuttered.

Before he could continue, Levi aggressively pulled on his reins.

"Tch." He guided his horse so that it would run in front of the soldier, briefly cutting the man off. The soldier, who was temporarily set off balance, glared at Levi. Levi returned the glare with an even more agitated and menacing stare.

"What the hell do you want...?!" the soldier started.

"Enough Sayram!" yelled Falgon.

The survey corps member looked at Falgon, surprised.

"But... squad leader..."

"Just calm down! There is no telling when titans will appear so don't break formation!"

"Hmph." The soldier gave us all one last glare before following Falgon's orders.

"Titans sighted!" you heard someone urgently yell.

You turned your head to the direction of a nearby forest. A fifteen meter titan was making its way to the supply carts. The vanguard got off their horses and began to use their 3D maneuver gear. They were trying to distract the titan away from the formation.

They attached their hooks onto the titan's body and began to fly around it. Without warning, the titan flailed it's arms, knocking two of the soldiers away and grabbing the third.

You all watched in horror as the titan squished the crying soldier's body. Once the soldier laid limp in its hand, it slowly brought his head up to its mouth. It paused for a moment before brutally clamping its teeth into the man's head, decapitating him. Blood spewed everywhere as the soldier's headless body was dropped onto the floor. The other two vanguard members flew away in fear.

_So this is how it is._

Two more titans appeared from the forest. One was fifteen meters while the other was ten meters. All three ignored the vanguard and continued straight towards the supply carts. They were all abnormals.

"We've got no choice! We have to engage!" yelled the commander. "Falgon's squad, intercept! Protect the supply carts with your lives!"

Falgon gave a worried look. It was clear that he was hesitant and afraid. That attitude would only get him killed.

"Levi." you muttered, glancing at him to see if he was thinking the same thing.

He nodded.

You sped past Falgon towards the titans.

"Isabel, Farlan, you two take care of the ten meter titan. (Name) and I will get the rest." Levi commanded.

"You guys... what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Levi gave Falgon an irritated glare.

"Didn't you say titan's aren't that sweet? Then why are you trying to lick them? What's with this half-ass fighting style?"

With that, Levi, Isabel and Farlan advanced, following after your figure.

“Good boy.” you said, patting your horse. “Lets see how fast you can run.”

You were the first one to arrive at the scene. You jumped off your horse and attached your lines to a nearby tree. One of the fifteen meter titans moved to grab you but you were too fast. It missed and was caught off balance. In a blink of an eye, you cut both of the ankles of the titan, causing it to fall to the ground.

You felt like your body was moving on its own. Your movements were precise and fluid. The survey corps watched in awe.

You glared at the beats, squirming its arms in an attempt to stand up. Before it could proceed any further, you jumped off of a tree and sped towards it. Using your vertical cutting technique, you swiftly cut the nape of the titan, killing it instantly. You landed on its head, wiping a droplet of titan blood from your cheek.

_One down, two more to go._

You glanced at the other two titans. The fifteen meter one was making its way towards you. Before it could even get close, Levi intercepted. He made an incision on both of the titan's shoulders so that it wouldn't flail it's arms. While the titan was incapacitated, Levi quickly made his move, cutting the nape of the titan. He defeated the titan, just as easily as you have.

You assumed that Isabel and Farlan were both taking care of the ten meter titan. You quickly searched around to see if they were in danger. When you found them, Farlan had already cut the knees of the giant. Isabel attached her maneuver gear to the titan's neck and lacerated the titan's nape.

You smile to yourself.

_They aren't that bad. This could really work out!_

Isabel and Farlan used their maneuver gear to fly towards you and Levi.

"Well done!" you exclaimed.

"That was freakin' awesome (Name)-aneki, Levi-aniki!" Isabel yelled.

Levi nodded. "You guys did a good job."

As the four of you started to mount your horses, you looked at the survey corps. They were all staring. It wasn't everyday when they saw new soldiers take down titans.

You briefly met the gaze of Erwin's icy blue eyes. He was smiling, mischievously. You couldn't help but feel like he knew something you four did not.

_Erwin... just what are you thinking?_

~ ~ ~

The survey corps got back to the expedition. After a few more minutes of galloping, Erwin called out the command to execute the long distance scouting formation. It was a new strategy that he came up with. It minimized the group's confrontations with the titans. It all depended upon the visibility of smoke signals.

Your squad was situated on the upper right flank of the formation. You were right beside the vanguard.

_It's not the safest location, but it's better than being the first link of defense._

The use of the flares was practiced several times. It proved to be very effective, you were impressed by Erwin's strategic reasoning. There seemed to be fewer casualties. This could have been the new hope for the survey corps.

However, the feeling of euphemism was short- lived. After about thirty minutes, dark clouds began to appear. This sudden change of atmosphere was not forecasted. A droplet of rain fell onto your nose. Soon enough, more droplets followed. It escalated into a dark storm, thunder rolling in the distance and lightning flashing in the sky.

_With the darkness and the pounding of the rain, the flares would no longer be visible to the naked eye. The whole formation would fall apart because no one would know where anyone is._

"Damn it, I can't see a thing!" you heard Farlan faintly yell.

"(Name)-aneki, Levi-aniki, where are you?" Isabel cried.

"Isabel, it's okay, we're here." you replied loudly.

"Hey! Don't break the formation!" you hear Falgon in the distance.

Isabel put on her hood. "I can't hear a thing!"

Your eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

_At this rate..._

"Isabel, Farlan, (Name), don't get separated." Levi demanded.

As if matters weren't at the worst, the fog started to roll in. Visibility was a few meters at best. It was as if you could hear the titan's breath in all directions. The hair on the back of your neck stood up as chills went down your spine.

"Levi... what should we do?" you shaked.

For once, you were uncertain. The titans could appear at any given moment, killing all of you by surprise. You had to do something. There was no time to hesitate.

Before you or Levi could say anything, Falgon appeared beside you.

"Hey! I need one of you to come with me to relay information to the main squad. The rest of you need to stay with the other squad members."

You bit your lip. One of you had to go in order to avoid suspicion. You weren't comfortable having Isabel or Farlan go with Falgon because it wasn't safe. They would have a better chance of surviving with the other squad members. Levi couldn't go because he wanted to personally kill Erwin. There was no other choice.

"I'll go with you." you accepted.

"Wait, (Name)." Levi frowned. "You shouldn't go, it's too dangerous."

You gave Levi a reassuring smile. "Levi, I'm going to be alright. I'll be back, I promised you, didn't I? Please... if you are going to carry out the plan, stay together. Stay safe."

Levi's eyes widened. You bolted after Falgon without giving him time to protest. Your horse galloped as fast as he could. Rain and wind whipped against your face, creating a beautiful melody. You followed Falgon's back, without looking back.

_They are going to be fine. It's going to be fine._

~ ~ ~

"Damn it!" Levi cursed out loud as he saw your figure disappear into the fog.

"Levi-aniki!" Isabel cried, starting to grow afraid by the minute.

A notice round was shot from ahead of them.

"Looks like it's not too far off!" Farlan yelled over the rain. "We can probably catch up with everyone but... Levi?"

Farlan glanced at Levi who had his eyebrows knitted together worriedly, lost in thought.

_I know (Name) had to leave to avoid suspicion but still. Given the circumstances, this is really dangerous, even for her. The brat better come back alive. (Name), don't you dare die on me before we get the chance to live on the surface._

Levi shook his head, dismayed.

_If all three of us leave to go after Erwin, the squad will be in serious trouble... But if I go alone, there is no guarantee I'll ever find them again. What is the right choice? Should I do what (Name) said? Should I trust Farlan and Isabel? I have to make a choice. There is no time to hesitate._

"I'm going alone. You two, catch up with the others. If you see (Name), stay with her. I'll get my hands on those documents. Besides..." Levi gave a deadly glare. "The one who will kill him is me. I won't let a damn titan get to him first."

"Hey..." Farlan started.

"Levi-aniki! I'm going with you!" Isabel argued. "(Name)-aneki already left us and I should have gone with her... I don't want to make the same mistake!"

"Isabel." Levi stated. "Think about it. Me alone, (Name) alone, or this squad. Who is most likely going to end up as titan food?"

Isabel's mouth opened but quickly shut itself.

"Levi! Use your head! We should just stay together just like (Name) said! The fog will clear up soon!" Farlan protested.

"I know what (Name) said. But do you think the titans are just going to sit back and relax? One of them might eat Erwin."

"It doesn't matter! It's still too dangerous for you to be out there alone, just like how (Name) left with Falgon! If only I was quick enough... I would have argued against her going!"

"I don't need all this shit from you!" Levi yelled. "I trust (Name). You should trust me too. I can do it alone!"

Farlan was a little taken aback by Levi's sudden outburst.

"Is... is that an order?" he asked, quietly.

The sound of the beating rain was the only response.

Farlan smirked, and then began to laugh. Levi looked at him, questionably.

"Alright, then." Farlan managed. "I'll trust you. Just don't get yourself killed."

"Ya better come back to us, Levi-aniki! Make sure to bring (Name)-aneki with you! No matter what!" Isabel exclaimed.

Levi nodded. He gave one last glance to his two smiling friends before bolting towards Erwin's squadron.

_If I continue towards this direction and the formation is still intact, I should run into Erwin eventually._

After about fifteen minutes of constant galloping, Levi stumbled upon a horrific scene. There were horses and bodies everywhere. Blood painted the ground.

_This must have been another squad that has been attacked by a group of titans._

Briefly looking at the bodies, he noticed one body that was particularly disturbing.

At the foot of his horse, was the dismembered body of...

Falgon.

Levi's eyes widened.

"(Name)... (Name)!!!" he yelled in panic.

When there was no reply, Levi became even more frantic. He quickly galloped around the site in search of you.

He finally saw a collection of titan footprints. There were about four to five pairs, heading towards Isabel and Farlan's squad. Scattered along the trail were at least six bodies of evaporating titans.

_(Name)... it had to be her. But..._

"The others! Shit!" Levi cursed.

_(Name) took down a good amount of them, but couldn't stop the other four or five. Even she can't take down all of those titans by herself._

He followed the trail at full speed.

_(Name), Farlan, Isabel... I've made the wrong choice…_

**~ Happywriter ✼**

[Last edited 2021.02.14]


	8. 「Choices」

_(name)..._

_(Name)..._

_(NAME)..._

~ ~ ~

You have been following Falgon for about ten minutes now. Your horses galloped against the rain and you tried to keep your eyes open. The two of you haven't spotted a single squad or titan, only some evaporated titans that were taken down. The storm and fog only got worse. All you heard was the pitter patter of the rain hitting the ground. It was silent, too silent.

"Hey (Name). You know, I thought about it a little bit." Falgon broke the silence. "I was wrong about you guys. You're stronger than you look."

"Hm?" you replied, looking at him.

"Seeing you fight out there." Falgon turned to look at you. "Really inspired me, all of us. You four are really talented and gave us hope in humanity. I... I fixed my resolve. I'm going to face the titans head on. I'm going to show them the power of humanity!"

You gave him a small smile. "That's great, Falgon sir. I also have things I want to apologise for, but now, let us focus on the mission. We don't know what's going to appear in front of us."

Falgon seemed to have nodded and smiled back.

Then... it happened.

Falgon's smile dissipated as a sudden large hand grabbed his body. The hand pushed you away, knocking you off your horse. You landed and rolled a few feet away, laying on the wet ground. By the time you glanced up at Falgon, it was too late.

"FALGON!!!"

Falgon was screaming, calling out for you to run away. He flailed his arms as he tried to avoid his inevitable fate. There was nothing you could do. The titan already pushed the lower half of his body into its mouth.

_No..._

With a sickening snap, the titan closed its mouth. Blood dribbled down its chin as Falgon's body dropped to the ground with a thud. His eyes were open in horror, as his lips were parted in an eternal scream.

You stared at his body, eyes wide. All you heard was a ringing in your ears as everything happened so fast. You looked up and saw four other titans. They stared at you, longingly. Before you could react, all five titans turned around and began to run in the direction you came from. The direction of your squad.

_I... I can't let them get to the others._

Finally regaining your senses, the adrenaline rushed in. You stood up, glaring at the backs of the titans. You had to take down all five of them.

The fog has slightly cleared. Blindly attaching your maneuver gear to anything in the distance, you speed after the titans. Your fast movements made you look like a dark green blur.

You approached the first titan and flew onto it's back. You swiftly cut it's nape using your vertical slicing technique. Instantly, you moved on to the second and did the same. The third titan turned around to see its fallen comrades. It angrily reached out its hand to grab you but you were faster. With a cry, you cut the length of the titan's arm. It screamed in pain as you stood on its head. Jumping up, you aimed for its neck, slicing it precisely. The fourth titan was a little taller. You had to cut its ankles to bring it down. You did so, and it slammed down onto the earth. You swiftly and easily lacerated its weak spot, killing it. Though you manage to kill four titans within mere minutes, it was still not enough.

_Where is the fifth one?!_

You gritted your teeth as you followed the last few footsteps.

_Please... don't let me be too late._

You expended gas to travel even faster. You knew that you would run out of gas before you could make it to your squad, but you have to get to Levi and the others before the titan does.

When you finally reached a clearing, you frantically glanced around. All you saw were heaps of dead bodies and horses. At the corner, you saw the titan, its back facing you. You sped towards it.

_Was I too late?!_

"Isabel, Farlan, Levi!!!" you yelled, hoping to get some sort of response.

The titan, as if understanding your pleas, turned around. Its black hair covered its blood red irises. Your eyes widened as you noticed Farlans body dangling from its mouth.

"Farlan!" you shouted, using your last gas to propel you even faster.

Farlan heard your voice. He turned his head to look at you. You saw the tears well up in his eyes. He didn't want to die. Farlan gave you one last salute before the titan closed its mouth, ending his life.

_N-no... not again... I-I couldn't... I couldn't protect them… I... I was too late..._

_Again._

_"_ AAHHH!" you screamed.

Without thinking, you flew towards the titan. As you were aiming for its neck, your gas ran out. You stumbled and only managed to cut its shoulder. You once again fell onto the cold, hard ground.

"Shit! Farlan!" you cried. "What about Isabel and Levi?! What am I supposed to do now? Isabel!? Levi!?"

You looked around panicked. Isabel and Levi could still be alive. They could have escaped. You then saw something...

... a puff of red hair, not very far from you.

You desperately crawled towards it, not caring if mud got all over your uniform.

"Isa-"

Your eyes widened as your mouth was left agape. You lost your composure as your heart stopped and you shook with shock. Everything was silent. Her words from a month ago rang into your ears, bringing up her happy face in your memori.

_"Me too! I trust all of you too! We'll get out of this together!"_

_Together...?_

You stared at Isabel, or what was left of her. Her head was lying on the ground, bloodied and dirtied. Her green eyes were dull and no longer held that curious and determined spark. Instead, her eyes were wide with fear. This... this felt so familiar.

_This... this can't be happening... If these two are dead... Levi would also be dead... He must have died protecting them... right? I'm... I'm all alone._

Your hair casted a dark shadow over your eyes. Tears streamed down your cheeks, blended with the rain that trickled down from your hair. Your friends... no... your family was gone once again.

The titan's hand loomed over your grieving body. You half-heartedly pressed for the gas, but nothing came out.

_My gas... ran out. Is... is this the end for me too?_

The titan grabbed onto one of your legs. You dangled high above the earth as it slowly brought you to its mouth. You gave the scenery one last fleeting glance. It was still raining. The dead bodies of your friends were scattered on the ground. The floor was littered with red puddles, blood mixing with the rainwater. Everything was silent, besides the sound of the titan breathing onto you and the rain hitting the dirt.

_No one will be here to witness my death._

You peacefully closed your eyes, accepting your fate. Memories started to play inside your head, repeating the happy days with your family... your friends...

_I deserve this, I couldn’t protect them and this is my punishment. It wasn't much of a life to begin with anyway. Levi, Farlan, Isabel, mother... at least I will finally be with all of you._

..........

_“Fight.”_

Your eyes shot open as you let out a cry, breaking the silence. The titan seeing you struggle, tightened its grip on your leg. Its nails breaking into your soft flesh.

_I thought I gave up on life. Why am I remembering Levi's words now? Why do I still insist on fighting?_

You gritted your teeth as you spun your blades around, cutting off the titan's fingers. It let go and yelled out in anguish. You began to fall towards the ground. You were at least ten meters up, so there was no way you were going to get out of this situation unscathed. You closed your eyes, awaiting the impact.

But it never came.

You landed on something hard and strong. You slowly opened your eyes and were met with steel gray irises. Your eyes widened.

"Le-Levi..." you mustered.

He stared at you, a dark shadow looming over his eyes. He was quiet. He must have seen the bodies of Isabel and Farlan. His emotions were unstable and it seemed like he was going to burst any second.

"It's okay... I got you... I got you (Name)." he murmured. "Are you okay?"

He gently laid you on the ground. You didn't answer back. You just sat there, shaking. Seeing your current state, Levi quickly turned to the titan, fury visible in his eyes.

"... You fucking bastard..."

He approached the titan. Before it had the chance to grab him, Levi slashed its cheeks. He then started to cut the titan, little by little with an inhumane speed. Not aiming for its neck, trying to conflict as much pain as possible. With every cut, the titan gave out a painful cry. Soon, the head of the titan flew off, as Levi delivered the final blow, aiming for its neck. It fell down from his sheer force. As its body began to disintegrate, Levi ran towards you.

"(Name)..." he kneeled down to your level and looked into your eyes worriedly. You looked at him, tears started to flow down your cheeks.

"I-I...-"

You were cut off as Levi tackled you into a hug. You just sat there still in shock.

"Levi and (Name)." a male voice interrupted.

Levi looked up to see Erwin and his squad.

"Are you two the only survivors?" he asked. "These titan remains... and the evaporating titans on the way here... Did the two of you kill them by yourse-"

Erwin was caught off guard when Levi suddenly lunged at him. Mike ran towards Erwin. You were going to stand up to help, but one of Erwin's female squad members kept you from doing so. Levi glanced back at Mike and the female soldier.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Levi uttered, with a deadly glare. "Back off!"

You felt the pressure against your arms disappear as the girl slowly backed away.

Erwin noticed the tension and took something out of his coat. He dropped it onto the ground. Your eyes widened at the scrolls he just threw.

"You-you knew?" you stuttered.

Erwin nodded. "It was a bluff. The real documents are already under Commander Zacklay's possession. It's all over for Lavof."

_Then this... Isabel... Farlan... Our dreams..._

"You bastard!" Levi aimed one of his blades at Erwin's throat. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Without warning, Erwin grabbed onto the blade. Blood trickled down his hands. Mike instantly grabbed Levi's arm and pushed him back. He kneeled down on the ground, he couldn't take this anymore.

"Don't. You'll regret it." Erwin said, still looking at him.

"If you begin to regret, you'll pull your future decisions and let others make your choices for you. All that's left for you then is to die."

"Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision." he continued. "We're going to continue the expeditions. I expect you two to come with me."

Before any of you had the time to say something, he left you and Levi.

He was right. Both you and Levi knew. You both can't just give up on the dreams you all had. you had to keep living, keep fighting... for Isabel and Farlan. Slowly, Levi made his way to you. You tried to stand up, but the pain in your leg was too great. You would need to have it bandaged. Levi offered his hand, which you gladly took. He let you lean on his side as he led you to the horse.

"I think I can ride it myself." you whispered.

Levi nodded and helped you onto a horse. He mounted the horse next to yours. The both of you followed Erwin's squad back to the walls, neither of you saying a single word.

~ ~ ~

When the survey corps arrived back at the base, you were quickly admitted to the infirmary. Levi went straight to his room and locked himself in. You were released within thirty minutes with a bandaged leg. You were able to walk on your own so you made your way to your room. It was evening so you laid on your bed, hoping to fall asleep and wake up realizing this was all a dream.

As you laid on your back, you looked around your bedroom. You could still faintly smell Isabel's scent. She was just here a few hours ago. You slightly smiled as you remember seeing her sleeping in your bed again this morning. She was a little nervous for the expedition. A few tears began to run down your cheeks as you quickly wiped them away.

_Now I won't be able to sleep._

You got up from your bed and left your room. You couldn't stay there any longer. You were going to see Levi. He might be in the same situation as you... or worse.

You knocked on his door. After receiving no reply, you grew worried. You opened the door, slowly. It was dark inside. You walked in and saw Levi laying on his bed, his arm covered his eyes. You approached him, and sat down on his bed.

"(Name)..." he whispered hoarsely.

"Levi... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry that it happened. I was too late. When I arrived... when I arrived, the two of them....-" you started to explain.

"No... It was my fault." he cut you off. "I'm... I'm the one who should apologize. It was my own arrogance. Because of me, Isabel... Farlan... are no longer here. And you... I almost lost you." he glanced at your bandaged leg.

"Levi..."

You stared at him, who couldn't meet your gaze. He slowly sat up, looking at his lap, trying to keep all of his emotions to himself. Slowly, you crawled to him. Without warning, you flicked him hard on the forehead. He shot his hand up and rubbed it in pain. He gave you a questioning look.

"You idiot! Don't blame yourself!" you half yelled at him.

Levi's eyes slightly widened as you averted your gaze onto your lap, your hair covering your face. He noticed a teardrop fall. More droplets followed.

"After all." you muttered, unable to stop yourself from crying. "It was my fault too... for not getting there fast enough. I... I should have died there with them."

Almost instantly, Levi encircled his strong arms around you, protectively. He hugged you tightly as you sobbed into his shirt. He held your head against his chest and ran his fingers through your soft (hair color) locks. A small frown was etched on his face as he glanced at you.

"No... It's neither of our faults." he whispered, comfortingly. "It was the titans."

_That's right._

_I don't understand. I've never understood. Even if I believe in my own strength, even if I believe in the decisions of my trusted friends... In the end... nobody… But... that man is gazing up at something I can't even see._

_Fine._

_I'll follow you... Erwin Smith. I will never regret this decision..._

_... for as long as I live._

**~ Happywriter** ✼

[Last edited: 2021.03.02]


End file.
